Reverse
by Zulfije Belikova
Summary: What If Rose ran back to the cave when Dimitri was about to be turned by Nathan and saved him? This story reveals the consequences of her actions and the price she pays when she saves the love of her life. Can Rose make it out alive or is this the end of their true love's tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfiction story!**

 **I have been sitting on this story for a while now and have finally built up the courage to post it. I would love to hear your thoughts and only hope that it is worthy of your time!**

 **The first part of the story follows what transpired in Richelle Mead's Shadow kiss which is set in italics, my part of the story starts with Rose's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy the great honour belongs to the one and only Richelle Mead. I will forever be thankful for the amazing charters she has brought into our lives and hope this story does them justice. Enjoy!**

 **What if Dimitri and Rose's roles were reversed and Rose was turned Strigoi in the cave...**

Chaper 1

 _The nausea hadn't left me, which meant Strigoi were still alive. Moments later, my mother's party came tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. But they were so close. Everyone around me tensed up. So close. So, so close. But not close enough. Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forward toward us. The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken. I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle. He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own. I heard another scream—this time, it was my own. My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what had happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running toward us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run back inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan. "What are you doing, Rose? More are coming." Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri. My mother and Alberta burst out, dragging Ms. Carmack. A group of Strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just on the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. He didn't need the help, but my mother grasped a hold of me and tugged me away. "Rose, we have to get out of here!" "He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!" I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there were only a couple inches between us. "He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get—it still may not be enough."_

RPOV

"No I am not leaving him!"

I ran from my mothers grasp and barley heard her scream as I was fuelled by an ever growing rage that was burning deep inside me and in the next moment I felt it. All the consuming power that had been growing inside of me from years of trying to keep the darkness at bay. It all came flooding through my veins and I was a lethal weapon ready to take down anyone or anything in my path. I stormed towards the cave and managed to tear Nathan off of Dimitri. With the power of darkness I must have taken down a dozen Strigoi but I was not invincible.

I managed to save Dimitri but at a cost. While I turned back to look at Dimitri and the damage done I let my emotions for him take over and they overpowered the nausea feeling I usually received whenever Strigoi where near and that is when I faltered. As I made my way over to assess him properly I left my right side vulnerable and another Strigoi jumped up behind me and bit into me with the sole intention of turning me, whispering her plan in my ear as she drained the life out of me.

"It takes a very strong and clever guardian to take down my Nathan, so I think you will definitely be an asset to the team sweetheart. Also Nathan was my man and it is only fair I take you in return for killing him. Don't worry I will let you watch as I kill your big Russian boyfriend over there."

As I looked into Dimitri's eyes I could see the pain and regret as he was too weak and not able to help me. I felt like I let him down. I tried to come back and save him but it had all been for nothing. In the end I was the one being turned and I would have to sit and watch the love of my life die before my very eyes. Before the last of my blood was sucked away, I look up at him and whispered with my very last breath, "I'm sorry" and then I blacked out.

The next thing I realised was the acidic taste burning down my throat and within seconds my body felt as though it was on fire, an indescribable pain, coursed through my body and I was in absolute agony. I was given blood from a red haired female woman that seemed hell bent on making things difficult for me by giving me the blood and then kicking me to the ground.

"That's for killing my man you stupid bitch"

I lay on the ground thrashing about in what felt like an everlasting bout of torture, screaming and tearing my hair out to try and alleviate some of the pain. It all lasted for a few seconds but those seconds felt like hours and then just like that the pain stopped. One moment I was screaming for someone to kill me and the next moment I was still, quiet as my mind and body slowly started processing the full reality of what was happening to me. Before my mind could dwell on all the new senses that lay waiting for me, my head snapped up at that ominous laughter of my new sire. I slowly got up from my fetal position on the ground and stood up straight, stretching my muscles out all the while looking at the display before me which was Dimitri now being held up by the red haired female Strigoi – it seemed that she might once have been human. She was holding Dimitri up by locking both his arms behind his back and was forcing him to watch my transformation.

Now what was strange about the whole situation was not that my love was being held hostage by a red haired psychopathic bitch, or that the man I once revered as a god was looking weak and defeated... No. What was strange was what I was actually feeling. I was not drooling at the thought at the bloodied sight of Dimitri's neck which was covered in his blood, instead I wanted to murder the crazy lunatic that was hurting my man! I wanted to rip that pretty little Strigoi head off of her body and make sure she would never touch my Dimitri again, or anyone else for that matter! So what transpired next was a real shook to all three of us.

"Well look at your pretty little Strigoi girlfriend, I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with her now! Come over here princess and have your first feed." S _he did not just call me a princess!_

Dimitri had a glazed look in his eyes as he watched me assessing my new surroundings and I could see all glimmer of life and hope leave his eyes in defeat. I could tell even though I had changed that my connection to him was not lost and I could still read him like an open book. I stared back at him hoping to convey my message and praying that he had not given up on me. As our eyes locked on to each other I could see a weak glimmer of understanding as he gave me the slightest nod. Knowing that I still had to play my part I gave Dimitri and the Strigoi my most wicked smile and slowly made my way towards them.

"Hmmmm Dimitri I never realised how amazing you smell" I gave him my most sultry smile.

"Roza please don't do this!" I was so pleased that he was playing his part.  
"But Dimitri you are just so desirable"

I grabbed Dimitri by the front of his duster and released him from the red heads hold. I brought him up to my body, adjusting him so that he was kneeling down before me so that I could have an easy assess to his neck. I leaned down and hovered my mouth over his neck waiting for the moment that I could see the Strigoi relaxing her posture behind him and that's when all hell broke loose.

See what this stupid, insolent Strigoi did not expect was for me to turn against her and having dhampir training and being the best of my own kind I flipped myself up over Dimitri with such quick reflexes and ripped the Strigoi's head right off of her body. Other Strigoi that were further down in the cave heard all the commotion and came at us with full force but Dimitri and I, once teamed up managed to fight off the remaining Strigoi...

It seemed a new burst of life filled Dimitri and he was once again the bad ass warrior I new and loved and together with my new strength and speed we were unstoppable. It seemed as though our technique could not be penetrated, when he moved forward I would take a step back, when he needed to stake a Strigoi that was aiming for me I would duck and vice versa.

Once all the Strigoi were dead _besides yours truly_ Dimitri and I faced each other and we were both silent for quiet some time just taking in everything that had occurred and letting the adrenaline of the after battle effects wear off. . It seemed as though Dimitri was in a state of shock and could not understand what had just taken place. I could see the conflict residing within him because to him I had just helped him kill Strigoi and saved him from the fate of death but I could see he was also struggling to accept this information, for I was the enemy after all. So we are a standstill as he held on tightly to his stake while glancing up at my chest ready to strike at me heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DPOV

I was lying on the ground, weak and powerless as I watched the monster bite and feed off of my Roza, draining her of life and watching as her body fell slack in the demons arms. I felt pathetic and useless after the blond Strigoi fed off me and all I could do was watch in torment as Rose was killed right in front of me. My heart broke into a million pieces as I looked onto Rose for the last time and I saw her whisper " _I'm sorry"._ She believed that she had let me down, that was my Roza always selfless until the end putting everyone else first. She believed that she had failed me when I was the one that failed her and before she could hear my retort I saw her black out. Although I was hurt and vitiated, as soon as I saw her go limp, I found a new surge of energy course through my veins fuelled by a strong and powerful rage. This monster had killed my love, my life, my soul mate and that was a big mistake because now I had nothing to lose.

However nothing is ever what it seems and although I believed that the Strigoi's intention was to kill Rose I was duly mistaken for she had a fate worse than death in-store. After the Strigoi pulled away from her neck with the remnants of Rose's precious blood lingering on the side of her mouth, the red head bit into her wrist and forced her vile blood down Rose's throat. After a few moments I noticed Rose thrashing around on the ground as though she were on fire. Her scream was absolutely terrifying but I was hypnotised and could not look away. The raging anger that had started building up inside of me turned into an inferno like I had never known and I felt as though I could have destroyed every single Strigoi hiding out in the cave. However I knew that I had to keep my strength up because when Rose's transformation was complete, she would have to be my number one priority - becoming my greatest threat.

The red head left Roza's side and sauntered over to me, lifting me up by my hair and pulling me into an upright position linking my arms behind my back. She was laughing at the scene before her, laughing at the way Rose was screaming for anyone to kill her and rid her of the pain. I was trembling by that stage which only made the Strigoi laugh even louder as she probably believed I was scared but in fact I was boiling with an all consuming fury. The next moment however the screaming stopped, and as if drawn to the laughter Rose snapped her head up at us.

"Well look at your pretty little Strigoi girlfriend, I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with her now! Come over here princess and have your first feed."

Seeing Rose for the first time as a Strigoi put out the fire coursing though my blood and I was once again left broken and lost. She was not my Roza any more but one of them and my brain was not willing to process that but how could I deny what was right in front of me. However the more I watched her the more I became confused. We all stood there for a moment and what was blatantly obvious was that Rose was not rushing over to me to feed for the first time as her sire instructed. I could not see blood lust in her eyes but instead confusion and something else I couldn't pinpoint. This was when my mind started racing at a million miles an hour and I realised I had to think fast about how I was going to get out of this predicament. Various ideas were running through my mind as I focused on Rose and assessed her every movement. The more I watched her the more I interpreted her intentions and the fact was that if I knew my Roza - and I did know her very well, I could see that she was trying to convey a message to me. It seemed as though the old Roza was still in there, yes she looked different from the outside but the connection between us remained and I could sense that she was going to fight for me not against me. All my Dhampir instincts were telling me that I needed to be cautious and not to trust her but my own instincts were begging me to do the exact opposite.

"Hmmmm Dimitri I never realised how amazing you smell" Rose gave me one of her sexiest smiles, but I also saw her pleading for me to play along with her in this story.

"Roza please don't do this!" I hoped I sounded convincing.  
"But Dimitri you are just so desirable".

She grabbed me by the front of my Duster and pulled me down to my knees but before she lowered herself to my neck our eyes locked once more and I looked beyond the red rings around her eyes and delved into those beautiful brown irises. They promised me so much and with that I closed my eyes and left the rest to fate. If this was the way I was going to die, by the hands of my one true love - was there any better way. _I think not_.

With a kiss to my neck to seal the promise, Rose stalled for a moment and then flipped over me to behead the female Strigoi with her bare hands. Between her skills and the deadly animal raging inside of me at that moment we killed every Strigoi insight.

After we discovered that there is no more Strigoi left, it was just me and Rose which left me in a very tricky situation. On one hand I understood that she had just saved my life and helped me kill off the enemies but she was still a Strigoi and my Dhampir instincts were screaming at me to kill her. My hand tightened around my Stake as I struggled with such an important decision. _Could I kill my Roza?_

She should have needed to feed off me by now, so why hadn't she?

Instead I saw her simply taking in her surroundings.

This was not how a Strigoi usually behaved and so with that question lingering in my mind I made my choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

My new Strigoi senses were ringing loud and clear. It was as if my spider senses were tingling, and warning me of immediate danger but at the same time all my senses were working on overdrive. Now that the after battle adrenaline had died I was struggling within my own mind and seeing things in a new light, the cave for example that once seemed so dark and dull with my old Dhampir eyes now was bright and full of color and detail. I could see so much more clearer and every little fine element was overwhelming my senses. I felt lost examining the limestone cave following up and down the walls, noticing both Stalactites and Stalagmites all around me and it looked absolutely beautiful. What was formerly so colorless and boring lay an array of colors and textures that now was so overwhelming and this was just within the confines of the cave. _Wait a minute are Strigoi actually capable of understanding beauty?_ From this question in my head I was lost to a different train of thought and once again I was confused with the way I was behaving and feeling.

As I was deep in thought with all the overpowering sensations of not only sight, but smell and yes even taste (I could even taste the air around me which tasted of seawater and metal) other senses were starting to awaken. I found myself beginning to crave for blood and couldn't think straight as the thought which was so foreign to me took complete precedence in my mind. It seemed wrong to desire something so intensely especially since I had never tasted the liquid before, except for maybe the few times I accidental cut my self and sucked on the blood to stop the flow like when I received a paper cut or something similar like that. Blood never tasted anything but metallic to me and it was not something I craved but now just that thought dredged up from my past sent shivers down my spine and I was all of a sudden extremely thirsty and I knew that relief was just a few feet away.

As I turned my head toward the delicious source I looked at Dimitri and in a split second something else took a hold of me – a different type of desire. As I studied the man before me a rush full of exhilaration flowed though my like a tidal wave that I could not control. I felt a surge of pure electricity race through my body and I longed to run into his arms and have him hold me tight and promise me that he still loved me, that he still wanted me but from the way he was looking at me I couldn't read him properly.

I had to face the fact that now Dimitri could never want me the way he once did, and I was pretty sure I was far from appealing to him in fact I probably revolted him. Yet from the way he was staring at me I could see there was a hint of desire in his eyes, but also pity and sadness and I wasn't sure what he was trying to convey. I was feeling a mixture of emotions varying from regret, longing and desire, always desire and so I took a step forward but he quickly retreated so I stopped and just stood there not wanting to scare him off. With his rejection I felt such an overwhelming bout of depression and with that in the next moment my mind tried compensate by giving in to my other desire. My need to feed became unbearable and I knew I needed to quickly if I wanted to protect Dimitri from myself. Although I had become a monster that I once was trained to kill, I was damn sure that I wouldn't act like one so I reached out further with my sense of smell and hoped that I could find an animal that might satisfy my hunger. As If my Strigoi senses knew what I was about to do my body unconsciously leaned towards Dimitri but with all my will power I rushed to the edge of the cave and turned myself away from him.

"Dimitri I need you to get as far away from me as possible". I only hoped that he would listen to me and not fight me on the matter.

As if I broke him out of a trance he quietly asked, "Why?, Why are you not trying to feed off me?".

There was a haunting curiosity in his voice which made me turn to look at him and what I saw was beyond heart breaking for I could see that he was expecting to fight me and he only saw me as a Strigoi not the woman he once love so I simply answered the best that I could.

"Because... I love you!". I turned away from him again and just tried to focus on anything that had blood pumping through its veins and that was not human. After a while I smelt a bear not too far away but the sun still had a few minutes before it went down so I stood waiting patiently trying to think of just the bear and not the sweet delicate sent that was radiating from the man that I so desperately craved in more ways then one. As we both just stood still lost in our own thoughts Dimitri broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asks in a curious tone.

"I am waiting to feed". I chose not to look at him as I answered his question and he remained silent just watching me.

As the sun died down for the day I moved with lightning speed towards my prey. With my new Strigoi speed I was able to latch onto the animal quite quickly. The poor bear did not even see me coming as I jumped on its back and sank my fangs into its neck. The whole processes was degrading and the fur that I had to deal with in order to accomplish my task was sickening. On top of all that the bear tasted disgusting but satisfied my hunger for the time being as it was such a big animal and there was so much blood available. The liquid was beyond vile and burned down my throat which was not what I was expecting especially when my mind deemed the life giving elixir to be so much more sweet and alluring but I supposed that was because I was drinking from an undesirable source. Dimitri followed after me and I could tell my the look on his face that he could not believe what he was witnessing. I knew that to any Dhampir the sight of a Strigoi feeding off of an animal was deemed impossible as they apparently were not supposed to be in control of their senses. It seemed Dimitri was pondering all of this and struggling to come to terms with everything that was playing before him and it made him very nervous as he continued to hold his stake close to him.

As I tore my self away from the beast after drinking nearly all of its blood, I slowly jumped off the beast and backed away, waking towards Dimitri with my hands in the air as a sign of truce. I was hoping with all that Dimitri witnessed that he would trust that I was not going to hurt him. Dimitri held up the hand that was not holding the stake as a signal for me to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

Even though I had just witnessed Rose feeding off of a bear I just didn't know what to think or do. I was completely and utterly astonished with what had transpired in front of me and I was flummoxed. _How was she doing this? She is supposed to be feeding from me!_

So as she started to walk towards me, my defence mechanisms went up and I held out my hand for her to stop. I needed her to just stop and give me a moment to take in the reality of the situation and gratefully enough she stopped and stood mere feet away from me. It was just all too much to process so I did the only thing I was trained to do when you are in a tricky situation, I slowly backed away from her and turned to run.

" Please Dimitri don't leave me!...Dimitri I need you" Rose's voice stopped me in my tracks. I froze and was utterly shocked _How can that be her voice, she sounds exactly the same, that sweet, gorgeous sound_. I slowly turned around to face Rose but I did not make any attempt to walk towards her. I just stood there trying to read her and desperately aching for her to speak again so that I could confirm once again that this was my Roza.

"Dimitri, please. I won't hurt you". There it was! That sound, that voice that only belonged to my Roza. I could pick her out in crowded room because I was so in tune with her, from hours of listening to her and forming our powerful connection. I broke out of my trance and asked Rose what was troubling my mind.

"Rose this is impossible how are you controlling yourself you should want to be killing me, feeding off me?". I could not hide the faltering morbid curiosity that was laced in my voice along with disbelief.

"I don't understand it myself! The need is there don't under estimate me but my feelings for you.. they are so strong. I desperately need you!"

"No! I don't believe you, this is not possible!"

"Please Dimitri, believe me I would never hurt you, I love you so much and I desperately need you, please!" She sounded so honest that I could not hear any signs of deceit and she had proved herself through her actions alone.

Once again my mind was struggling with conflicting emotions as I watched Rose step towards me but this time I did not back away. She wiped the rest of the blood away from her face with the back of her hand, this action caused me to flinch but I stood my ground. She looked me dead in the eye relaying a thousand messages and walked right up to me so that we were mere inches apart.

As I stared into Rose's eyes I couldn't help but also take in all of her, I noticed every new detail of her body – the red rings around her eyes, the deathly paleness of her skin, the hint of fangs just under her top lip. Yet I could not deny the chocolate brown eyes staring back at me employing me to trust her, to trust our love and that is when I made my decision. I took Rose into my arms and kissed her fiercely as I needed desperately to confirm that this was still my Roza. She replied with a desperation that matched my own and we became lost in each other. Her tongue invaded my mouth and I was all to happy to accommodate and our tongues danced together in unison as we were desperate to prove our love to each other. Until I remembered that my love was actually a Strigoi as my tongue grazed along her new fangs and it was like a bucket of ice cold water thrown in my face and I broke away from the kiss. With this small accident I unwillingly swallowed a tiny drop of venom and I felt it release into my bloodstream causing just a hint of elation, which took me by surprise. At first I was shocked and feared my reaction to the venom, but then almost instantaneously I felt myself going in for another kiss just to get a bit more taste of that sweet elixir- _what the hell has gotten into me_. I snapped out of my daze quite quickly and pulled back even further from Rose.

Rose being unaware of what was residing in my mind and my subconscious desire shyly looked up at me and apologised, "I'm sorry comrade, I still need to get used to this".

Although I was trying to come to terms with all of this myself I knew that it was just an accident and wanted to quickly move on, so I gave her a quick nod of understanding. As I looked into her eyes once again I knew one thing was definite, that this was my love and I would to anything in my power to protect her. I knew that trouble would be brewing with the oncoming storm of guardians that would most likely backtrack to these caves to reclaim their loved ones after battle. So with my decision made I knew it was time to leave these caves in search of a safe haven for both of us.

"Come Roza let's go while it is night".

Rose complied and we made a run for it somewhere where we could be safe, but where. I was desperately raking my brain for ideas as we fled through the night. It had to be a place where we could be safe from the sun when daylight arrived, I just prayed that with all the odds against us that we could make it in one peace and that this willpower that Rose has been gifted with could hold out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

Finally we came across an old abandoned warehouse near Lakeside. The journey had taken up most of the night and with the sun rising it was best to take a break. We managed to break into the warehouse quite easily and noticed there were just a few crates stored around the building. It was bare and only had one window to the east wall that seemed to emanate little sun light but Dimitri fixed the problem by using a ladder to climb and fix his duster to the edges of the window pane. As the sun rose, and Dimitri felt the perimeter was secured he walked over and sat down beside me sitting up with our backs against the far wall, studying every minuscule detail from my breathing to the new details that had significantly changed my appearance. I realised that I must have looked so different to him, sorting though the images of all the Strigoi I had defeated in the past. I knew that my skin color had changed that much I could see for myself, I no longer had the exotic tan that I was once so proud of instead my skin had a sickly pale tint to it. However I had no idea of all my other modifications, like my eyes for example having the red rings implanted around my once chocolate brown eyes. I could feel my new fangs as I kept unintentionally grazing my tongue over them and I tried to make a conscious effort to hide them from Dimitri.

While he was assessing me I felt myself doing the exact same thing to him with my new Strigoi eyes, and Dimitri looked absolutely beautiful. Things I never noticed before like his eyes. When once I believed them to be of a rich chocolate brown color now had strikes of molten gold running through them pulsing with every heart beat. As well there were details that I had noticed before but was limited with my weak Dhampir vision, such as the lines on his face. To anyone they would barley seem visible but to me I could see all the creases that reflected from the hardship and pain that went hand in hand with being a guardian. These precious lines made him all the more attractive with my new eyes and I wanted nothing more than to touch every single crease on his handsome face. It was impossible not to listen to the beating of Dimitri's heart, the intoxicating scent that radiated off of him as I felt desire and lust come creeping up through my body and it was so difficult to concentrate. I was not sure what Dimitri saw when he looked into my eyes but there was a certain shift in the way he was sitting and the longer we stared at one other I noticed we were slowly leaning in closer to each other. As if he could no longer hold back his thoughts he whispered.

"Roza what is wrong, do you need to feed again" There was a look of pure concern in his eyes that made my heart melt, but I didn't want him to believe all I thought about was my next feed. He had to know that I desired him as well. He had to realise that my need for him went beyond blood lust but an urgency to have him kiss me again the way he did in the cave. Not only that I wanted him more, so much more. I wanted to feel his body flush up against mine and never let him go. I needed to explain this to him somehow.

"No Dimitri it is not that" He seemed genuinely confused and it broke my heart. How could I explain to him my need without frightening him away. _What if he doesn't want me like that any more?_

"Then, what is it?" _Here goes nothing..._

"I... I need you!", Dimitri's eyes widened with shock as I could only think he truly believed that I wanted to feed off of him.

"No not like that." He genuinely look confused.

"Then what do you mean?".

I thought the best way to tell him what I needed was to show him so I slowly shifted myself so that I was sitting in front on him and brought my hands up to his chest. He remained seated with his back against the wall and his hands to his side, just watching me closely but he did not push my hands away which I took as permission to take the next step. I paced myself and crawled up onto his lap not taking my eyes off him while Dimitri just remained still with the look of intense curiosity following my every move as I settled myself right on top of him. Being so close that our chests were touching I kept a small distance not wanting to rush anything and to allow Dimitri to fully comprehend my intentions. After a moment I could see Dimitri coming to the realisation of what I was asking of him and just to make sure I was clear in my purpose I gently rocked myself against him to create friction whilst giving him my signature man eating smile. I could see so many emotions plaguing him. Worry, defiance, need but above all most...desire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DPOV

-M scene-

"Roza I don't know if this is a good idea."

I couldn't believe what was transpiring in front of me. Roza was straddling me and her intentions clear as day... she wanted me... sexually and I couldn't help but feel turned on by her advancements. The look in her eyes, the fire that danced behind them entranced me and I desperately wanted to give in and ravish her but I was hesitant. Rose, my Roza was a Strigoi and this could not be possible. Strigoi were not meant to feel desire for anything other than blood but here she was, seducing me with her body. No matter the physical changes that took place when she was turned, this was still the same Roza with her luscious lips, her sexy curves and my body... my body so in tune with hers. I was her slave in every way and subconsciously my hands made there way up to her thighs just laying there lightly as countless thoughts were running through my mind.

"Dimitri I promise I won't hurt you".

They way she spoke to me brought a sense of trust and sincerity. I felt as though she was telling me the truth and a warm feeling spread though me. With her promise I felt I could let go of all uncertainty and that persuaded my mind for the time being. Rose leaned in ever so slowly bringing her hands up around my neck and pulled me close so that we were only inches apart. She then closed her eyes as she placed a soft chaste kiss against my lips and I was startled at first to find her lips were cold as ice but the familiarity of those soft lips set me on fire and that was my undoing. My hands ever so slowly started making their way up her thighs and they just fell short of Rose's ass but then she slowly pulled away. My lips felt even colder without hers lingering on mine but I could see that she was trying to gauge my reaction and see if I wanted her. So we came to a impasse trying to cypher our next step.

We both wanted each other but we needed to make sure as there was no turning back and it seemed because of my hesitance Rose was not going to play nicely. She slowly shifted back and forth on my crotch and tempted me with a devilish smile. I let out an illicit groan and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as the feeling was immeasurably satisfying but at the same time completely torturous . My hands made their way to their intended position grabbing Rose firmly on her tight, firm buttocks to try and hold her still.

Her hands made their way down my chest and travelled even lower still. It seemed as though my Roza was going to persuade me to give into her anyway she could and she knew just how to do it, although I really didn't need that much convincing. Still I was trying to keep my head above water and trying to think rationally but I was quickly downing in the ocean of lust that was my Roza. I brought my head back to face her and opened my eyes staring directly at Rose giving her a warning look. This only seemed to drive her forward and the intense feel of her pleasuring me only aloud me to focus for just a few moments before I fell apart at the seems. With this I griped her ass hard all the while subconsciously moving her closer to me and guiding her along on my now solid shaft. This drove Rose to let out her own strangled cry and I could see the effect I had on her which brought a smile to my lips as I loved bringing my Roza pleasure. Electricity fired up inside of me and I could see her game of cat and mouse crumbling as I had the upper hand but like she knew what I was thinking she started to up her game and continued with the seductive manipulation by cupping my man hood and gently stroking the beast.

"Roza... " as she reclines just a few inches "w...we can't" I could hear it in my own voice that I was wavering in control of the situation, already sounding defeated as I squeezed her behind at the same time in a pathetic attempt to stop her in her tracks.

Just before she returned to tease my lips once more she whispered.

"Oh Comrade but we can" and before I could stop myself I grabbed Rose by the neck with one hand and brought her to my lips in a crushing kiss. Her mouth parted to allow my entry and granted me full access.

With one hand still firmly grabbing her ass I started to guide her hips again rocking her back and forth along my now fully engorged shaft. It was absolute torture the way Rose fit so perfectly into my body and I could not contain myself any more. I pulled back from her so that we could both catch our breath. "Rose what are we doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

RPOV

"Everything that we want to do!" I purred as I gave him my most tempting smile and this only fired him up more.

Vibrating a low growl though his chest he kissed me feverishly again and we started taking our clothes off needing to feel one other skin to skin as the offending materials were robbing us both of what we desperately needed – each other. It was a power for domination on who could strip each other naked first. In a mix of passion, hunger, desire and a rule for power over the other some of the articles of clothing didn't make it. I tore Dimitri's shirt in half and my panties were ripped to shreds but after we stripped ourselves naked - while barley breaking our heated kiss - we attacked each other. We were both on our knees trying to pin the other down just as we used to do while we were sparring back at the academy.

Now that I was a little stronger than Dimitri so I was able to force him back on the ground and managed to straddle him locking him into place. My hands held his arms over above his head, and this seemed to illicit a sort of carnal response, _he was getting turned on_. I could feel his heart beat increase and the smell of pheromones laced the air. It was so enthralling to be able to dominate him and with this revelation I came up with a devious plan. I then began to slow things down with the intention of making this last very, very long and making it excruciatingly difficult for Dimitri.

"Oh Dimitri you have no idea how badly I want you right now but I think I will take my time with you!".

I lifted placed myself on top of his very hard erection giving him full view of my breasts as I laced him with my juices motioning myself against him but not allowing him entry. As I let one of his arms go I locked both his hands in place with one of my own and I took hold of the beast below. I slowly guided his cock back and forth along my wet sex covering his tip with my essence. Dimitri let his head fall back and tried to dislodge himself from my grip but with my new Strigoi strength he was not going anywhere and it was driving him crazy.

"Roza, stop teasing me" his voice came out horse but he looked up at me defiantly. This gave me the utmost pleasure to continue in my torment.

"Oh no Comrade I'm taking this nice and slow" and when he realised my intentions, he tried to thrust himself up within me but from the angle I had him pinned it was to no avail. This brought an infectious smile to my lips and I could see him growing annoyed by the second.

"Mm mm mmm, that's not the way this is going to work, if you want to be inside of me you have to earn it". Dimitri did not like to be played and he was getting very frustrated. The look he was giving me told me that I wasn't playing nicely and that there would be serious repercussions but I was willing to take the risk.

"Roza stop playing around" His voice was coming out strangled and it gave me power to know I could make him this crazy.

"I'm not playing around Dimitri" I said insidiously.

Straining into my eyes and looking up and down at the position he was being held I could tell he was trying to formulate a plan that would give him the upper hand. Thinking he could roll me over he tried to push his arms out from under my lock but couldn't think straight with the way I was tantalising him. I locked him down again while returning to my ministrations and once again played my game of seduction. After he settled down in defeat he became desperate.

"What do you want Roza?

As I leaned forward brushing my breasts along his chiselled chest I went in for another intense kiss, putting everything I had into that kiss so that he could understand my desire and then I lowered myself to his ear and whispered "I want to hear you beg".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

I looked at her and recognised her full intentions. This was a play for domination and she wanted me to succumb to her every will, so in a defeated tone I breathed.

"Please Roza". The look of pure satisfaction was written all over her face but she couldn't help but continue her tourment.

"Please what comrade?", she purred.

"Please let me come inside you and fuck you _hard_ ". This is exactly wanted she wanted to hear.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes".

With my confession she crushed me with a fierce kiss and released my member. Everything happened at once, Rose let go of my hands and I grabbed hold of her waist. With such force I thrust myself up all the while groaning out all my pent up frustration from her teasing session. At the same time Rose being full aware of what I was about to do, grabbed on to my hair roughly pulling at it waiting for me to push myself up in her. The feeling was beyond compare and we both cried out in pleasure. As I filled himself within her I stalled , the sensation was so intense and I needed to make it last as long as I could. In the next moment when I managed to clear my mind I decided to turn the tables and I quickly turned her over with out detaching myself from her, with the intention of getting her back for the torture she inflicted upon me.

It all happened so quickly that Rose had no idea what had transpired and she was shocked with the way I managed to turn her over so furtively and tried desperately to realign herself. My little temptress was not happy and tried to get back on top but now I had the upper hand and prime position over her. I let out a chuckle while pinning her down the same way she pinned me holding her arms above her head with one hand as the other slide down her arm to the side of her face, down past her neck. I continued moving my hand down her chest and just lightly grazing me finders over her hard nipples. She let out a smothered moan watching me as I licked my lips and continued to fell my way down her beautiful body. I lowered my hand until it reached its destination right at the top of her clit and rolled my middle finger at the particular spot that I knew would drive her wild all the while beginning my torturous assault of sliding out of her so so slowly.

"Ah Dimirti what are you doing?". I knew I had found her weak spot as I continued my ministrations because she was unable to hold her head up.

In the same way Rose whispered her intentions in my ear, I breathed.

"Beg for it Roza". _Oh yes game on._

I left the tip of my cock lingering just outside her entry and I pulled myself back up to look her in the eyes, and I waited for her to return to my gaze so that she knew that I was serious. I saw defiance and continued my slow torment of sliding inside of her slow and deep, stilling, rocking and then slowly coming out all the way to the tip of my cock. Rose's hands grabbed my bare ass in an attempt to try to get me to speed up the pace but it was to no avail and she knew it. I continued the slow pace all the while staring into Rose's eyes daring her to not comply with my demand. After what seemed like an eternity and absolute anguish I sensed Rose's walls breaking down as she released her gaze and her head falling back as she screamed out my name in sexual anguish all the while bringing her hands up to my back and digging her nails in my flesh.

"Please Dimitri", I smiled in victory but did not give her the satisfaction just yet. I wanted to hear the words.

"Please what Roza, tell me and I want to hear you scream it out". I loved dominating my Roza and I needed her to succumb.

"Please Dimitri fuck me". _Hmmmm I think I'll play this out._

"And how do you want me to fuck you Roza"

"Hard and fast please Dimitri NOW!". _Damn straight._

"As you wish my love", and then I became relentless in my task and increased the pace becoming more carnal and more possessive. The intensity between us started to build rapidly and my thrusts became harder and deeper making her scream in pure pleasure.

"That's it Dimitri". The feeling was so intense and I felt pure ecstasy. It gave me such an immense feeling of power to know I could make my Roza scream out in pleasure like this, that I was the reason for her feeling this incredible high.

"Is this how you want it, Milaya". I could feel her core tightening around my cock and I knew she was close.

"Yes please don't stop".

"Oh god Roza, you feel so good". My dick was throbbling with the need to explode insdie of her but I wanted to make sure that my Roza

s pleasure came first now and always.

"Oh Dimitri...I am going to cum". I bend down and whisper in her ear.

"Come for me Milaya", and she did.

I consumed her cries with my kiss and felt her crashing down around me, This sent me over the edge. The knowledge that I could make her climax with such power is what caused me to shatter with in her and as we tried to regain ourselves I buried my face in her neck and let the last waves of ecstasy wash away .

\- end of M scene-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Oh Roza!" I loved the way Dimitri spoke my name. We were both exhausted and in the most serene way.

"Dimitri, I love you!" My heart was leaping from my chest. This was the first time I told him I loved him since I was turned and I was not sure what his response would be.

"I love you, Milaya". Milaya! I loved it when he used that term it made me feel like I was home and that everything would be ok.

"Hmmmm", I couldn't hide the smile that played on my lips as waves of our love came slowly crashing down around us. When we could not be attached any longer he rolled over to my side and en-captured me in his arms holding me close to his body, with his head resting above my own.

"I don't want to ever leave you Roza, I want to stay here with you like this forever." That declaration of devotion made me feel like my heart was going to burst out of my chest and I knew from that proclamation, Dimitri and I would always and forever be as one.

"'I will be with you forever Dimitri, I promise".

I answered him with the same determination in my voice and with a smile on my face that beamed as bright as the sun that could turn me to dust within a heartbeat. As I looked up at him my heart swelled deep inside me for I could see the truth in his eyes. In my gaze I held a promise to love him eternally no matter what the cost. I was never going to give Dimitri up now or ever, he was mine and mine alone and no one would ever come between, it was a promise I was willing to kill for. Yes I would kill for my love and I didn't care who got in my way. Now that Dimitri had professed his love for me even after I had been awakened I knew that our love was eternal and had no bounds. Only now I truly realised that I needed to secure this bond officially in order to make it everlasting and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I would have to turn Dimitri.

I knew that he would not take to the idea straight away or maybe ever seeing as how he was brainwashed his entire life to believe that Strigoi were cruel and heartless, but hadn't I just proved to him that the tales told to us since we were mere children were exactly that tales, lies to put the fear of god in us. No this task would not be easy, it would require a gentle approach, with a little compulsion and seductive manipulation I knew I would be able to convince my love that the only way for us to set our love in stone would be for Dimitri to be awakened as well. Yes I meant my promise to always love and protect Dimitri and not no one or nothing would keep us apart because or love was unique and it needed to last eternity.

Immortality was never better suited for any other couple. _Our love was unrivalled, unparalleled, and infinite so why not insure its survival with the only way true love can last forever?_

Dimitri and I lay side my side on the floor until I noticed Dimitri fidgeting to retain the warmth between us. I could not feel the temperature but I knew that he must have been feeling the cold so I made a move for us to grab our clothes - the ones that made it in the fight for lust – and got dressed whispering sweet nothings to each other while waiting for the sun to disappear in the night.

We did not have a destination in mind. A place where could we be safe from all of those who stood in our way. We needed to find a safe haven, that the Guardians would not seek to investigate which would be difficult. Seeing as the Academy was infiltrated was extremely distressful as it was once deemed one of the safest places for Moroi and novices to grow up. They were extremely warded and was the only reason parents justified sending their children away for most of the year, as they were supposed to be protected and safe. Now that the Academy had been compromised I would not have been surprised if the Queen decided to send groups of Guardians out to the local towns to hunt down the Strigoi who threatened their very existence.

"Things are going to change now that the Academy has been targeted, won't it!" I could hear the concern in Rose's voice, she was still scared for the Moroi and the Dhampir. This touched my heart even more knowing that she still felt lover towards my kind. _Our kind?_  
"Yes Roza I fear that we might need to be extra precautions". No matter what was happening in the world around us I needed to focus on Roza and myself if there was a way that maybe just maybe I could find a way to get my Roza back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DPOV

Once the sun set we decided it was best to tread swiftly through the Flathead National forest heading west though to Ceur d'Alene Forest. I came up with a plan that Rose was not so keen on a first.

"Roza I think there still might be some abandoned houses in Spokane that will be able to shield us during the day time?" Rose whipped her head around to stare incredulously at me.

"Spokane, you really want me to go back there after everything that happened? You know how hard it is for me to forget that experience. How I wasn't able to save Mason!".

I knew that this was going to be hard for her and in her voice I could tell that she couldn't believe what I was suggesting and within the next moment her face was blank of all emotion looking out into the distance. It seemed as though she was transfixed in a moment in time recalling that awful place where Rose had lost her lifelong friend and a lone tear leaked down her face. This really shook me up because I still could not fathom these feelings Rose still seemed attached to which consisted of love, sadness, guilt and regret. I could not get my head around the way she still seemed so human. I was starting to think it might have been because she was shadow-kissed and it may have affected her soul during the transformation keeping her emotions in tact. _Or it could be just delaying her transformation._ I shook my head I didn't want to believe that my Roza could slowly be turning into the monsters I was sworn to kill.

"Roza that place has tortured both of us but I think it is our only option for now while we try and find a more permanent situation!". I tried to sound as sincere as I possibly could in an effort to persuade Rose because I believed that we had no other option. Rose seemed to understand my logic and let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you're right but it is only temporary and I am not going back to that same house!". Rose was quick to defend her initial hesitance to the idea and I was mortified to comprehend that Rose would really believe that I would go back to the same house.

"No Roza I would never ask that of you!, I know some other houses that were abandoned in the same area and have the same safety value. The guardians have already searched and evacuated them all and will most likely not think to check those houses again, so we can be safe for now." _At least that is the usual protocol._

"Yes you're right ok lets go" There was determination in Rose's voice.

"Great this way". I lead us to Spokane in need of much required protection from the outside world.

Finally we found a house that suited our needs and to our astonishment I managed to find some canned food in the cupboards which was such a relief because it had been so long since my last meal and I was famished. There was coat of dust around the place but it made for a very comfortable hideout. The basement was fully cloaked and there were two rooms with queen sized beds in them. The living room was quite cosy with cream painted walls and a TV on top of a mahogany T.V. cupboard and to make things even more peculiar there was a X-box console in one of the draws. The former Strigoi must of really enjoyed their entertainment unit when they weren't feeding and torturing their victims.

"Well this is interesting!" Rose pointed to the X-box games which consisted of all The Assassins creed series. I lifted my eyebrow at the peculiar arrangement.

"Hmmm, very strange"

"Hey comrade, hungry?" I was thrown off my her question.

"What do you mean?". I was worried that Rose wanted to feed off of me and that I would get a taste of that sweet euphoria... I had to bite my tongue and I fisted my palms until my nails drew blood so that I could try and forget the unnatural feeling that came with the thought of Rose biting me. I hoped my Guardian mask could hide my torment as I tried to fight against the mixture of pain and longing.

Rose seemed confused.

"You haven't eaten in 3 days comrade you must be starving for some food?"

My shoulders instantly relaxed but at the same time I felt a pang of disappointment as I realised that she was asking if I was hungry for food.

"Oh right yes I am a little hungry and I think I saw some canned food in the pantry, I'll go and check it out".

I made my way to the kitchen and discovered a can of baked beans as well a bowl and a tin cutter. I poured the beans, that was mixed in with a tomato sauce in the bowl and put it in the microwave waiting until it was nuked. All the while Rose slipped in behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was still on edge when in came to Roza even though we made such passionate love, but now that I wasn't controlled by my second brain I was able to gather my thoughts and what happened was not right. I flinched away from her touch in that instant but with her hands cloaked around me I had no where to move so I slowly turned around to face her.

"Rose what are you doing?". I needed her to see that my guard was back up and that I was not going to rush into any shenanigans but when I looked at her I saw hurt in her eyes. Damn it, I felt terrible. How could I have lead her on like that, I was an absolute ass-hole.

"I want to be with you, I thought after last night?". Rose couldn't understand by cold behaviour and to be honest neither could I but I was so confused.

"I don't know what happened last night, I don't know how I let myself go like that".

It was the truth! I did love Rose and I would keep my promise to stay by her side and protect her but I couldn't be with her like that again it wasn't right. She just couldn't understand what I was saying, but in the next moment I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean to tell me you didn't you enjoy what we did?".

Rose leaned forward and started to press her self against my body in a very suggestive manner.

"Please Rose I don't think this is right". I tried to push her away but her just body felt so good especially when her right hand snaked down in between us and made its way down to my every so wanting member.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RPOV

-M Scene-

"You don't love me any more?".

I asked in my most alluring voice as my left hand grabbed the front of Dimitris' duster pulling him closer to me leaving no room for him to turn away from me. Dimitri looked at me and stared into my eyes without saying a word. It was if he was struggling internally with how to proceed and it seemed as though I would need to be a little more convincing than I originally thought. So as I stared up at Dimitri I summoned up a little dark magic and used a hint of compulsion to break Dimitris' will. I knew I did not need to use too much but to be honest this was the second time that I had to use compulsion on Dimitri and I was getting a little annoyed. _I hope I don't have to compel him every single time I am aroused?_

I felt a little guilty but I desperately wanted Dimitri, and I was not going to let any small uncertainties that he may have get in the way of what I truly wanted. _No what I truly needed!_

It seemed as though my hunger for blood was being replaced by my hunger for Dimitri and I could not seem to get enough, I wanted everything he had to offer. My Russian god in all his 6'7 muscular glory was exactly was I was craving I was a hungry girl in fact I was starving and Dimitri was the air I desperately needed to breath. The feeling could be related in terms of me being a drug addict and Dimitri was my very specific brand of heroine and I was itching to feel the high again.

As his eyes glazed over I knew my magic had hit home and he instantly relaxed so I decided to play up the game.

"Don't you think I am pretty?". It was the same question I asked Dimitri from another time when I now knew he could never have resisted me even with out the lust charm.

My hand that was cupping his crotch stroked his ego and he let out an elicit moan. Hearing that sexy sound vibrate through his chest confirmed that my compulsion had settled in and he was putty in my hands.

"Roza...!". Dimitris' voice was sounding horse and with a smile I hinted.

"I think that your mind is telling you something, but your body", and squeezed him again.

"Your body is telling me something completely different!"

Dimitri grabbed my hand and for a moment I thought he was able to break though my compulsion but instead of pushing me away he brought my hand up to his lips where he kissed the inside of my wrist. He then crashed his lips against my mouth, grabbing me by my hair and tilting my head so that he could have better access. I melted into the kiss and felt the rush of ecstasy burst through me as I took him in and tugged on him bottom lip so that I could get a better taste of my drug. He ran his calloused hand down the side of my body and grabbed hold of me by my thigh hoisting me up and around his waist and then spun me around so that I was sitting on top of the kitchen bench. Our cores were touching and I was itching to relieve the tension building up in between my thighs so I rocked my centre against his member and heard a very satisfying groan come from Dimitri. He pulled back and whispered so sensually.

"I think your so beautiful... it still hurts me."

"Dimitri!" I melted into him as he kissed me again.

The first time he confessed his feelings for me I crumbled, for no one had ever told me that I looked beautiful before maybe sexy sure but never beautiful and to hear him say it again brought back all those intense emotions ten fold and I needed him. I needed every last touch, every last taste and it was becoming crystal clear that I could never be without him for he was and always would be my soul mate. He broke away from our kiss to pull off my shoes, pants and undies all while planting kisses along my breasts and stomach. Then after the strangled cries that escaped my mouth from when he rolled his deft tongue over my nipple, he moved to work his magic over my other breast all the while using his other hand to take care of my other asset. As he nipped and sucked my delicate and sensitive buds his other hand pulled and twisted at the right setting so I was feeling the right amount of pleasure and pain and it had me flying on cloud nine.

He stopped his ministrations to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. As he kissed me again he placed himself in between my thighs at my centre and without warning thrust into me causing me to pull away from our kiss and scream out in pleasure. Dimitri grabbed me by the neck so that I was looking at him and that we were locked in an intense stare while he deeply penetrated me.

"I want you to look at me Roza". It was so hard to keep his gaze for the euphoria I was feeling had my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Oh Dimitri, this feels so good". He gripped my neck tight once again.

"I want you to look at me when I come in you". This Dimitri, this powerful dominant Dimitri was absolutely turning me on and I was close to shattering around him.

"God Roza you feel so fucking good".

I could feel Dimitri yearning to prove to me just how much he truly desired me and I in return promised him that I would forever be his.

His thrusts become desperate and futile and I was on the edge of the cliff.

"Roza"

Thrust.

"You"  
Thrust.

"Are"  
Thrust.

"Mine"

"Dimitri I'm cuming,".

"Yes, Roza fuck".

Together we dived off the cliff and fell so far as we released in each other.

-M Scene-

After our raw and passionate commitment to one another Dimitri carried me to the bed and we lay in each others arms. Dimitri was stroking my hair while I drew patterns on his chest feeling completely content and at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

DPOV

After awhile of just laying down with Rose in my arms I remembered the meal that was sitting in the microwave and I got up to eat it. As I sat down on the kitchen bench I watched Rose stroll over to me and I noticed that she was becoming fidgety shifting her weight in between her feet and biting on her lower lip.

"Roza what's wrong?". I could tell that she was very uncomfortable which set me on edge.

"Dimitri I need to feed". She looked up at me with uncertainty, obviously dubious of my reaction but I understand It was only a matter of time before she required to feed again as it was only natural and as long as she sticks to animals I has no qualms about it. _We all eat meat so what if it is well done or raw?_

"Well let's go and see if we can find anything for you". I gave her a small smile hoping to ease her tension. I wanted her to know that she had my full support and hopefully it would keep her on the right path until I could sort this mess out. _If I could sort out this mess otherwise this would be a very interesting relationship._

"Thank you" she replies gratefully.

We headed out and came across a dear and Rose launched at it with such speed it astounded me. I was hypnotised by the scene and was so grateful that Rose was showing real strength and will power to not feed off humans. I thought that maybe after she had accidentally scratched me with her fangs that Rose might have tried to convince me to let her feed off of me but it hadn't seemed to faze her one little bit. Although I could see that Rose was struggling to feed off of the animal she made to voice to complain and I was very impressed.

"Wow Roza I am so proud of you, but you have always amazed me".I was truly proud of my Roza.

"Yes I can't believe it myself, it really shows that you don't need to be a monster, you chose your life even if you are handed a shit deck of cards. You chose how you play them".

"Hmm" I contemplated this sentiment. "You're right Roza, I am impressed".

Rose blushed at my compliment and she beamed at me. It seemed as though she was still desperate for my approval and revelled at my praise.

We made our back to the house before dawn and got settled in for the day down in the basement.

"Roza, I better go and get some supplies for us". There wasn't much food in stock besides baked beans and I wasn't planning on living off of that for the duration of our stay at the house.

" Alright there is really nothing else to do around here anyway, maybe I'll play on the X- box?". It seemed like Rose was mildly excited by the chance to play the game which made her look so young that it made me forget about all the troubles we were being faced with. It made me chuckle.

"Okay I'll be back soon".

As I left to go get some supplies and food for himself I started to devise a plan in how to make things right with Rose. Yes I loved her dearly and wanted to stay by her side but I could not shake the feeling that she is up to something. Although she had proven time and time again that she was not interested in taking a human life I couldn't shake the feeling that Rose would eventually give in to her Strigoi nature and hunt for blood. At the moment she is satiated by animals but would that be enough and how long would it last. Doubts start to creep in my mind and I was at a loss of what to do. Nobody from the academy could know that we were alive and I wanted to keep it that way for the time being. Yet what I he contacted someone outside of the academy someone that I knew I could trust and would be on my side no matter what. I managed to buy a phone outright so that nobody could trace my calls and with that I hesitantly dialled a number that I had not used in a very long time. I hadn't been in contact with this person for years and I wasn't sure how I would be received or even know how to exactly explain myself and the current situation I was in. On the third ring I started to regret my decision but just as I was about to hang up I heard the call connect.

RPOV

Sitting around lounging about while playing on the X-box was driving me crazy. Sure I got a thrill of getting to play since I never really got a chance to do normal things like that especially when you are training your whole life to be a Guardian for the Moroi. God to think that was what my life was all about, it made me sick. How dare they raise us like pigs for slaughter just because they couldn't defend themselves as they held themselves as gods and us lower than vermin. I was seething with anger just thinking about my upbringing and I knew I needed to control my temper or else I would lash out.

I couldn't break down now especially after all the effort of trying to convince Dimitri that I was a good Strigoi. _Yeah right._ It was getting hard to play my part especially now that I had tasted Dimitris' blood and nothing compared even though it was only a few drops. If anything it had made it that much harder for me to feed off animals but the one amazing thing was that I got to chase after my last kill and the thrill was intoxicating. At the same time though I wondered what it would be like to chase after a human with the sweet blood flowing freely through their veins and there was so much fodder out there for the taking. I has to quickly shakes of the notion as I knew that I had to stay strong for now if I was going to convince Dimitri to turn. I would play this achingly disgusting game for now and once he was turned he will smell the appetising scent of the human banquet and together we would feast. It will be perfect, I just had to endure for a little while longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

DPOV

When the line connected I heard a voice made my heart ache but at the same time filled me with such love and peace that I knew instantly I had made the right choice.

"Hello?" The warm sweet, honey, accented voice asks. I hesitated.

"Hello, who is this?" The voice asked again.

"Mama" I faltered as I whispered her name.

"Dimka..., Dimka is that you?". My heart could not stop from swelling up with immense joy.  
"Yes Mama is it me!". I was just so relieved to hear my mamma's voice after all this time.  
"Dimka my boy, how are you?" I could hear how happy she was though the phone but I could also sense the immense sadness behind her words.  
"I'm fine Mama". Even I knew that I didn't sound very convincing.  
"Dimka what is troubling you?. Mama could always tell when I was anxious and troubled.

"Mama I need your help." I asked desperately.  
"Help, what do you mean, what is wrong?". Mama sounded confused which was to be expected seeing as how I was always the one helping her and the family! It is rare that she could offer me any assistance besides comforting words, a friendly ear to listen to or a shoulder to cry on. I was the rock in the family, so it was only fair that this news would really concern her.  
"Mama this is difficult to explain I don't even think you will be able to grasp what it is I am about to tell you". I started to ramble as tried to deliberate my situation quickly.

"OK, my son just start from the beginning and we shall work it out together".

 _How am I going to start from the start?_

So much time had passed since we had last spoken and there was so much to tell let alone in the last year of my life, but I would try.

"Mama I have met the love of my life and she is now in grave danger but I don't know how to help her of even if I can help her!".

"Oh Dimka what has happened". This is what I appreciated most for Mama, she didn't have to know the fine detail only that I had found my soul mate and Rose needed help.

"Mama, we were fighting against an army of Strigoi that had attacked the school while I was teaching at. St Vladimir's Academy. We fought most of them off but some got away and hid in the caves taking with some Moroi and Guardians with them. We sent out a retrieval party and secured the victims taken but towards the end Rose, my Roza was turned."

Olena gasps "Oh Dimka no!"  
"Mama, Rose saved me from being turned myself and fought of the other Strigoi that had remained undetected in the caves. She has only fed on the blood of animals but I do not trust that this can last. Please Mama can you ask if babushka knows anything that might help me save her soul with out killing her?"  
"Dimka the only way to set her free is to kill her, her soul is in peril and although I can't believe how strong her will power is at the moment I must agree that it will not take long before she turns on a human or even you for that matter."

"No Mama I have to believe there is a way I can save her!". I was desperate to make her understand.

"Dimka it is not safe for you pleas...". Mama was abruptly cut off and then I heard shuffling in the background.

"STOP!" I was shocked to hear another voice on the line. _Was that just Babushka?_

"Dimka, yes it is me and there is something I must tell you." I didn't know how to react to this comment, but her voice screamed authority.  
"Babushka do you know...". I prayed that my Yeva could give me the answers I was so desperate for.  
"Shut up and listen boy, you must set her free!", What did she mean set her free?, I just explained to Mama I was not going to kill Rose.

"Babushka I told you I will not ki..."  
"Shut up boy and heed my words, you must talk to Oksana and Mark and they will lead on the right path to salvation". Know I was extremely confused.  
"Mark and Oksana what have they got to do with..."  
"I have given them your number, expect a call soon, remember the wheel is always turning and you will loose what you value most." I could not stand these damn riddles I just wanted my Roza back. I was starting to lose my patience.

"I have already lost that but I need to help her, please!", and then she gave the phone back to Mama

"Dimka?"  
"Mama, what is going on, what did babushka mean? How has she already given my number to Oksana, I just got this phone today?  
"Yeva has foreseen something..."  
"What ? Does she know if I will be able to restore Roza"  
"I'm sorry son she will not say any more, but I am certain you will receive a call very soon on this number so I shall let you go now."

"Ok Mama I will try and contact you soon. I love you!"

"Please stay safe and god bless you!", and with that I hung up the phone and waited for 5 minutes. To my complete and utter shock I did receive a call from an unknown number and was so stunned that I almost didn't take the call.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

DPOV

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly!

"Dimitri, hello this is Oksana I believe you were expecting a call from us?". _Well I'll be damned Yeva still had a few tricks up her sleeve._  
"Um, yes actually I just got off the phone to my Mama and Babushka, but can you please tell me how you knew to call me on this number?" Although I already knew it was because of my Babushkas prophecy that had brought up this specific number. It was interesting to know that judging from the amount of numbers she must have deduced that this was a mobile phone number that had to be passed on to Oksana and Mark.

"There is no time to explain we must move quickly as I hear time is of the essence in regarding to a certain flower. I am correct?".

"Well yes Rose is my girlfriend and she has been turned Strigoi". The term girlfriend seemed inadequate but what else could I say? That she was the love of my life, my soul mate? How could I make Oksana understand?

"Right, well for now you must hold on tight Mark and I have booked our tickets for America and we will be landing in Las Vegas in 2 days from now. There is an old friend we are going to try and get in contact with and if everything goes to plan we might be able to restore Rose." I was paralysed with shock, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The ability to restore a Strigoi?  
"What! Can this really be? What is he, who is he?"  
"He is a spirit user and if the stories that he has told us in the past are true, he once was able to restore a Strigoi to their former state!" **  
**"But if this is true then why has the Queen not heard about it? And why haven't there been more restorations?" This truly sounded like a fairytale and I was in no mood for a fairytale. I needed something solid something real to go by, but at that moment I was desperate and it seemed to be my only lead.

 ****"This is what little information we have to go by for now but we will be in touch as soon as we find Robert and ask for his help. Unfortunately he is a little unstable because of the amount of Spirit he used to toy with but I believe that when he sees our familiar faces he will be willing to help".

I could hear her voice wavier slightly and this concerned me. If this Robert character was unstable it would be highly unlikely that he would be able to help us especially if his insanity was due to an overuse of Spirit. Now with knowledge of Spirit through Lissa and having had first hand experience with the effects of Spirit I knew exactly what that particular magical element could do to a Moroi. Especially one who did not have a bond – mate or a shadow kissed partner to lighten the load of darkness, one would definitely struggle with the results of Spirit.

"Wait, what? How do you know about Spirit?". There was not a lot of Spirit users on record and the information on them was limited, so it was perplexing to know that Oksana might have information on one of them. However after a moment it all clicked. All those years ago in a different time when I was back in Baia living with my family, playing with Oksana and Mark I knew they were different. They knew what the other was thinking like they had a profound connection as if they could read each others mind but to a little boy I thought nothing of it.

"Oksana are you a Spirit user and Mark he is your bond mate, he is shadow kissed isn't he?" It was more of statement than a question. **  
**"Yes my son I am a Spirit user and Mark is shadow kissed this is how we are familiar with this other Spirit user." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but at the same time it all made sense. **  
**"May I ask who is this other spirit user?" I was intrigued to say the least.  
"Yes his name is Robert Duru" . Robert Duru this could not get any worse! **  
**"Oksana, you do realise who Robert Duru is? I definitely knew who he was, I had researched Victor Dashkov very thoroughly, especially after the indecent that happened at St Vladimir's academy when he tried to kidnap Lissa and use her Spirit powers to help heal his sickness. He had Sandovsky's Syndrome, which is a chronic disease that eats at all the vital organs, slowly and painfully, until it eventually kills.

"Yes he is the half brother of a one Victor Dashkov, I understand Robert is his illegitimate half brother and that Victor is a royal". Yes a cunning, loathsome, pathetic Moroi, who would have dome anything to claim his rightful place on the thrown and he would have kept Lissa as a prisoner until he had no more use for her. **  
**"And do you realise it was Vaslilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway that put him in jail. Tarasov prison to be in-fact! There is no way that Robert will help us after what we have dome to his brother!".  
"Yes we are familiar with the story! Don't worry about Robert we will deal with him! Leave all of that to us you just keep an eye on Rose and hopefully we will get to you as soon as we can and be able to restore her!" . I f I thought this was a fairytale now it seemed like delusions of grandeur.  
"If the stories are true?" I whispered, fearing that this might indeed be a lost cause.  
"Yes if the stories are true but we can only hope". It filled me up with such warmth to hear Oksana willing to go on this journey for us. I had not seen Mark and Oksana for a long time but I knew that they were such amazing and loyal people and with that I was willing to embark on this crazy journey if only to help my Roza.  
"Yes I would do anything for Roza" and it was true I would do anything for Roza for she was the air I breathed and without her in my life I would surly perish for I could not live in this world without her.  
"Ah Roza, I see you have a strong bond to this woman!". _Yes she is my heart_.  
"Yes I do but not in the same sense as you and Mark do, this bond is just as strong though. Even not that she is Strigoi I find my heart, body and soul still reacts the same way to hers and I know it will never change". This was true and without that connection in this world I saw no reason to waste my time living it.  
"I understand Dimitri and I pray that this restoration is successful for I fear of what might happen if we do not succeed".  
"You do not need to worry she is strong willed and has only fed off of animals to satiate her hunger" "That may be true for now but it is in a Strigois' nature to be vindictive, manipulative and seductive. This could all be a ploy so as to awaken you". _What this sounded outrageous!_  
"No I don't believe my Roza would do that and I believe her". I had to believe her!  
"Do you really trust her?"

Before I can answer Oksana I remembered the undeniable feeling of distrust that played a the back of my mind. I wanted desperately to trust Rose but could not shake the feeling that she was up to something. When I doesn't answer straight away Oksana seemed to take that as a sign of agreement that Rose could in fact not be trusted.

"Alright I will keep a better eye on her, I will not let my guard down but please hurry. I will do my best to retain to her so that she does not take a human life."

"Yes Dimitri make sure of this as for one drop of human blood will have her craving for more and her intentions will turn evil."

"I understand, I'll hear from you both soon, goodbye Oksana"

"пока мы снова не увидим друг друга Dimka"

After I hung up the phone I hesitated before making the next call. _Should I involve this person?_ _Would it be too dangerous to tell anyone else about our situation?_ However I knew there was nothing that this person would not do to save Rose for their love for her was almost as strong as my own. Yes I would call her and hopefully with her knowledge she can help me get my Roza back.

Authors Note

пока мы снова не увидим друг друга – until we see each other again 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lissa POV

I sat in Janines' guardian complex trying to comfort her after the lose of Rose her one and only daughter and my best friend. Hmm, best friend doesn't even seem to cover it, she was and always will be my sister. Rose the very thought of her sent me on a roller-coaster wave of emotions and I let out another sniffle. Internally I was in a deep, dark hole with no way of getting out trying to claw at the walls begging for someone to help me but no one could hear me or help me. Inside I was crying out in pain as my heart felt as if it had been ripped to shreds. On the outside I was barley pulling myself together as I tried to be strong for Janine but it was all to overwhelming for me. On Janines' other side was a man that I had only met in the last 12 hours. His name was Ibrahim Mazur, Rose's father. We were all mourning the death of both Rose and her mentor Dimitri Belikov. Janine was in total state of shock just whispering over and over and over again, "I shouldn't of let her go... I shouldn't of let her go"  
No one could console her and it was like this across the entire academy.

Alberta was inconsolable as well but she was shedding her tears loud and for everyone to hear, her guardian mask well and truly removed. Eddie her life long friend, felt solely responsible for her death as he believed that if the rescue team had not come to save them Rose would still be here. It was bad enough when he lost Mason but now to lose Rose as well! He would never be able to forgive himself and he would never be the same again. Then there was Adrian who could not take any more of the darkness around him and drank himself into a stupor. His love for Rose was so great that I feared we never quite knew the extent of it and now he barley leaves his room and when I tried and look at his aura it was void of any color. I only hoped that this was a faze and would pass for him and he would soon get back up on his feet and help me heal this school. I felt this was my burden to bare, I would try and restore the balance of this school, my home with all the power that Spirit would allow of me before I in turn became insane not that I was far off from that path already having lost me bond mate.

Christian was by my side, my rock consoling me even though I knew that this had to have been tough for him as well because even though he would never care to admit it he loved Rose in his own special way. Yes they would bicker and fight but they had become good friends in the end and her presence was sorely missed. In amongst all this sadness I hoped we would get though it all but I knew I was just in complete and utter shock , barley managing to put any coherent thoughts together. I feared that if I let my self really understand the consequence of not having Rose in my life the darkness would eat me up whole. Deep down I knew the darkness was there in the background ready to take hold of me as soon as I let it. At the moment I was trying to console everyone else but I feared that as soon as I was left alone for even a single moment I would finally fall apart.

Yet I would not let darkness take me, even though I yearned to just get a tingle from the bond there was nothing... nothing. Even though I was never able to read her mind as she could read mine I was always able to sense her, I knew when she was right around the corner. I could sense her presence but now there was absolutely nothing for I could not feel or sense Rose in any sense and I feared that she was truly dead. I knew if I thought about that too much I would drown in the darkness so I tried to keep my mind on the task of comforting Janine and all the people that needed me right there and then. As I contemplated all this I felt my phone ring. Confused at finding that is was a private number I looked at Christian silently asking him to take my place at Janines' side while I took the call.

"Hello who is this?" I asks with an empty voice, void of any emotion.  
"Lissa it's me! Dimitri and before you say anything I need you to remain calm and not to say anything. Please just trust me!" The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention and I felt for the first time since I heard that her best friend/ soul sister was missing... hope. My blood was prickling and my heart was beating out of chest. I tried very hard to keep my emotions in check and not scream for joy at the sound of Dimitris voice, because if Dimitri was alive then Rose had to be right?

"Oh my goodness Dimitri is it really you? Where is Rose? Is Rose ok? Where are you? Why can't I sense her?" I rambled on desperate to understand what was going on because I could not contain my excitement and fears.  
"Lissa please calm down and listen I have some grave new to tell you!" What grave, aren't they ok? Dimitri seemed to sound ok, maybe a little hesitant and worried but all in all he sounded ALIVE! _What does he mean?_  
"Dimitri what is it you're scaring me?"  
"Lissa I don't have much time so please listen! Rose has become Strigoi!", and just like that my world came crashing down again and I started hyperventilating.  
"What?, no, no, no!" I was feeling light headed and faint. This could not be happening! This was not real Rose was not a Strigoi! What was Dimitri saying he must have been mistaken, maybe he hit his head and had a concussion and was now delusional! Maybe they had been taken by Strigoi and he was just confused! I tried to slow my breathing as I spoke into the phone again.

"Dimitri where are you? Are you being held by Strigoi is that what you mean?" But that didn't sound right how was he making a phone call if he was being held prisoner?

"Lissa I'm afraid what I am telling you is the truth! Rose was turned in the cave but she is ok, if you can call it that!, I am keeping an eye on her and making sure does not fed on any humans!"

What I could not believe what I was hearing and all of a sudden I wasn't feeling overwhelmed and shocked, instead I started to feel angry... really angry.

"What! How could you have let this happened Dimitri, you were supposed to protect her! How could you have let this happen!" I didn't mean to be so harsh with Dimitri but the darkness was rearing its ugly head and fuelling a rage inside of me.

"Lissa please listen! I have family friends in Russia who are coming to America in a search for a Robert Duru, do you know who he is?" This simply threw a spanner in the works and completely confused me. What Did Robert Duru have anything to do with this.  
"Yes he is the half brother to Victor Dashkov, but why do you need him?". I managed to regain some self control over the darkness that was festering in the background tried to concentrate on what Dimitri was trying explaining to me.

 ****"It turns out that Robert is a Spirit user and he has information on how to restore a Strigoi"  
"What this is impossible!" _Maybe Dimitri did hit his head?_

"That is what it seems but I am willing to take that chance and they are willing to help me. The question is are you willing to help us?". _Really was that a question needed to be asked?_  
"Yes you know I would do anything for Rose!" I could her a breath of relief escape Dimitri and that really annoyed me but I let it pass. He must have been through a lot these past few days.

"Good that is what I wanted to hear, now Lissa I need you to get over to Spokane as soon as you can! Oksana and Mark will be here in a few days and I think we will need all the help we can get. Oksana is a Spirit user as well and I think together with your power we can really restore Rose".

"Ok Dimitri I will meet you there in 5 days but I think it is wise if I confined in Christian, I think he will definitely be able to help us as well especially after the incident in Spokane. Plus I don't think he will leave my side, I won't be able to keep this from him" The mention of the town brought shivers down my spine. It seemed that this town was truly cursed to be a centre point for all their troubles and woe.  
"Fine you can tell Christian but that is it, the less people know about this the better"  
"Ok, we shall see you soon but can I ask, how is she?" I was desperate to hear anything about my best friends state.  
"Rose is an amazing woman and she still has yet to feed off a human. She has only been living off of animal blood but I don't know how long she can hold on.". What off of animal blood was that even possible?  
"Oh poor Rose, ok we will see you soon Dimitri you can count on us".

I was determined to help Rose and make sure that we could restore her in time before she regrets her time as a monster.  
"Ok Lissa see you soon"

I hung up and quietly made my way back into the room and whispered in Christians ear that we needed to leave the academy. His eyes held a curious note to them but he did not say a word and just followed me out of Janines' bedroom towards my room, where I would discuss my conversion with Dimitri.

Christian could not believe what I was telling him but remained silent as he patiently absorbed the story and in the end pulled me into a fierce embrace.

"This is bullshit, I can't believe what Rose and Dimitri must be going through". I couldn't hold back my tears. "Shhh babe, we'll get her back!" Christian held me tightly and gave me a gentle squeeze.  
"I just miss her so much and not being able to feel her through the bond is tearing me up so much". I let the tears fall freely then, as me heart burst with a fresh wave of pain.

"We will get her back babe, although this plan sounds delusional and very far fetched... I promise I will help get her back"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you Lissa".

It was times like these that I truly understood the meaning of everlasting love, for my love for Christian only grew stronger by each passing moment. I was eternally grateful to the heavens above that I was blessed to meet and fall in love with this man and he loved me in return. I just hope that we could get our happily ever after because with out Rose by my side I was not sure that I would have any room left in my heart to continue to love Christian as he deserved. So I prayed to the very same heaven that I could get my Rose back.

Christian and I were interrupted as there was a sharp knock at my door.

DPOV

After all the calls I made today I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. We were one step closer to restoring my Roza I just hoped that we would have enough time before things get out of hand. I made my way back to the house and made sure all the curtains were closed and that there was no hole that the sun could shine through. When all was clear I went down to the basement in search of Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

ADRIAN'S POV

I woke up yet again with a throbbing headache not even daring to open my eyes for fear of where I ended up this time. So I just continued to lounge in bed for the next hour as I felt it was high time to look around for some more alcohol to ease the pain. As they say the best way to cure a hangover is with more alcohol. I slowly dared to open my eyes and registered that I was in fact in my room which was quite rare but these days I rarely made it out of the apartment for the loss of my little Dhampir was too great. Everyone here perceived me as a scoundrel, a gigolo of sorts and never truly believed my earnest love for Rose.

Rose she was truly something special. I could not put my finger on it but she was so different from the rest of the women I had met. She was feisty and brave and stood up for her loved one. Passionate in all that she believed in and she would go to extreme lengths to fight for the innocent. She was like the such and I was a moth to her flame, without the fear of being burnt because she was absolutely perfect in every way. I would have done anything to prove my love for her but she turned me down at every turn because she loved that good for nothing cradle snatcher and look what happened. She is gone, they are both gone and that fool couldn't even protect her. I would have protected her with my life. He didn't deserve her, he was never good enough for her. I could have given her everything and more but that bastard stole her heart.

God I wanted her back, I needed her back. I couldn't take it any-more and all this death was driving me insane it in the literal sense. I could feel the darkness taunting me wanting to give in as I so desperately wanted to use Spirit just to feel it surreal power. The amazing feeling that came as the magic flowed through my body was better than anything I had ever felt and all I have to do was summon it just by merely focussing on a seed and willing it to grow into a tree. It was that simple and how I yearned to give into the temptation but everything comes with a cost and to access that power would cost me my sanity. However with Rose gone what use was my sanity. If not for her passion and veracity what was there to live for, for all the woman and alcohol in the world could not compare to her sweet scent, her inciting figure and her beautiful soul.

It was so tempting to just give everything up and succumb to the power that was always calling me especially with all this sadness and depression in every ones aura. I continued drinking myself into a stupor just to numb the pain because is was so hard to focus. There was so much muddied red which meant people were quick to anger and could lose their temper over the slightest thing. I could also see Orange which provoked the individual to be hot headed and quick to lose their temper.

 **Dark/muddy forest green showed that there was a lot of j** ealousy, resentment and people feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others as well as insecurity and low self-esteem which was a result of lack of understanding personal responsibility and being sensitive to perceived criticism.

 **Dark or muddy blue meant a f** ear of the future as well as a fear of facing or speaking the truth. There were hints of d **ark and muddy gray implying r** esidue of fear accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems.

 **Above all there was the ever so present BLACK AURA** **** **which** only drew or pulled energy to that person and in so doing, transformed it. It captures light and consumes it. Usually that in turn indicated long-term forgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which could lead to health problems; also allowing negative entities within that person's aura, chakras, or body.

I saw and felt all of this and it was everywhere I looked. I couldn't escape it hence my abuse of the Russian Vodka I had stashed away for very special occasions and this was a very desperate occasion.

However as I shook off my morning haze searching for something to drink as I had not inhibited any alcohol for almost 6 hours due to the intense bout of numbing liquid I induced the night before I felt a different sort of Aura tingling through the air. It was something that I had not sensed in a while and it was as if my sanity somehow had the desperate desire to be reclaimed and it awoke a spark inside of me. I calmed my beating heart and opened my mind to try and trace this glitter of... _hmmm was that hope I sensed?_

Yes I felt a trace of the color **Light or pale yellow which implied** spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness leading to positive excitement about new ideas. This was definitely something I was in desperate need of so I quickly changed into a new outfit not bothering to shower or groom myself properly just in-case I missed the trail. As I left my guest housing I followed the way of a sort of invisible silver lining that lead me to non other than Lissa's apartment. To say I was shocked was to say the least. Lissa was is a real bad way and because she did not self medicate like I did the darkness of Spirit was really affecting her especially after all the healing she had recently performed.

I knocked on her door and waited patiently.

"Adrian what are you doing here?"  
"Hello Cousin, you didn't think you could keep your secret away from me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well let's just say that there is a spark in your Aura and that only can be from one thing! Rose!"

"Adrian please you can't say anything!"  
"Oh don't worry Lissa, I won't say anything to anyone but you are going to ell me everything!" 

So Lissa explained everything that Belikov told her over the phone and I had to say this was not what I had expected but it was better than Rose being _dead_ dead...

So as she finished up she implored me to understand.

"Ok Adrian now you know and you understand how important it is not to tell anyone!"  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone!"  
"Oh Adrian thank you so much!"  
"I won't tell anyone because I am coming with you!"  
"But Adr..."  
"No buts I am coming with you whether you like it or not, or you'll have to deal with Aunt Titania, and no I don't mind pulling out that card if it means that I get to help Rose!"  
"Ahhhhh fine, pack your things we are leaving in an hour!"

"Great meet you on the runway!"

By the time we was settled on the private jet, which funny enough I managed to arrange, I had felt a slither of hope that I would once again get to see my little Dhampir and boy was I looking forward to that, who cares if she was a Strigoi I was sure everything would work out!

 _I mean what could go wrong?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Marks POV

I was so nervous about this whole plane. I did not like the idea of travelling to America in search of Robertin fear of the damage Spirit might eventually have on my beloved Oksana. Not able to withhold my concerns any more I asked.

"Oksana are you sure you are up to this my love?"

"Yes sweetheart and you already know how I feel!" Yes I did know how she felt as I could sense and read everything that she was feeling and thinking through our bond.

"Yes but it is so dangerous and I am worried about you!" I could sense that truly felt touched knowing how deeply ingrained my love was for her and the lengths that I would go through to keep her safe. This also frustrated her because even though this was the right course of action to take, she knew that I was a selfish man when it came to her and would risk anything for her even an innocent life. She did not begrudge me of this though, and pulled me into her loving embrace.  
"Don't be, моя душа once Robert sees us, I am sure we can convince him to help us!"  
"Darling we don't even know if he is sane any more, the last time we saw him he was worse for wear. Talking up delusions of grandeur!"

"I think deep down he is a good person and with the charms I have infused with Spirit, I am sure will be able to repair some of the damage." Oksana had the ability to charm silver and in turn was able to keep away the harshest of side effects of darkness caused from the use of Spirit. She has spent a great deal of time mastering this specific trick.  
"But at what cost? You will be toying with the darkness!"  
"That is why I will make more charms and together with your help my love we will be fine, and I promise I won't do more than is completely necessary!" Oksana seemed so sure of herself and when I delved into her mind I found determination and purpose. This is why I loved Oksana will all my heart she would give up her life for a complete stranger, because that is who she was kind, caring and selfless.  
"I just worry about you!, it pains me to see you suffer and there is only so much darkness I can take from you before I become a nightmare!", The charms did help fight off the darkness but when Oksana used too much of Spirit I would pull some of the darkness away from her but no matter how recent the charm is made I still would be hard person to live with. Yet she never complained and this was the key to our salvation for I found strength from simple things like her touch and found solace in her love.

"I won't let it get to that! I know both our limitations and I promise I will keep spirit in line and together we will be able to help Dimitri restore his true love and there is no greater miracle. It is only because of you and our love that I am so truly happy in this life with all our ups and downs" I understood her completely because before I had met her, I was nothing. Yes I was an accomplished guardian and decent one at that but until I met Oksana I felt as though I was a zombie conforming to the rules of society. The motto was _they come first_! It had never occurred to me that I had the right to love or that I could even fall in love with my soul mate and be truly free. It did not seem probable or even possible for that matter and so I did not fight it. I just went about my life protecting the Moroi with no thought of fairytale endings.

Oksana melted my heart and showed me how to love, and together our love was so strong that when we made our love public, no words could break us, we were whole and strong together. I smiled thinking back and could not believe that this woman not only brought me back to life physically but also emotionally and now here she was as my wife. The love of my life and the endearing way she has managed to fight through life's hurdles and still come out strong.

"Of course I do sweetheart and you are right we have to try!"  
"Thank you мое сердце" I love you"  
"я тоже тебя люблю ".

We finished packing any last minute luggage and then drove to the airport to fly across the seas and visit our old friend Robert Duru.

Authors note

моя душа - My soul

мое сердце – My heart


	18. Chapter 18

**Big shout out to all you amazing people out there! Thank you so much for your reviews they are deeply appreciated xxx**

Chapter 18

R POV

I hear Dimitri coming through the front door of the house securing the perimeter so that I won't be harmed by the deathly curse of the sun. It is not long till the sun sets and I am finally able to venture out of this basement and move freely through the night. I was starting to get so hungry but dared not complain to Dimitri about it as I didn't want just animal blood any more but I desperately desired human blood and it was becoming unbearable. I feared what would happen when Dimitri opened the basement door but knew that I had to be strong so as not to scare him from becoming awakened, I had thoroughly impressed him so far and just needed to stay stronger for a little while longer.

However, as he walked down the stairs and I saw him in all his glory my hunger subsided a little as a new hunger took its place.

Watching Dimitri saunter down the stairs I could not help but admire his physic. The way his tall muscular body glided towards me with such grace was hypnotising. His shoulder – length brown hair was out of its ponytail and framed his face beautifully, all I could think of was running my fingers through it. His chocolate dark brown eyes were so intense and they were boring in comparison to mine which only increased my arousal and I could not hold back any more. I raced to him with such speed it threw him completely off balance but thankfully I was able grab hold of him and push him up against the wall. As I latched onto him I kissed him and became so overwhelmed with the feeling of his lips against mine, I barley noticed his hesitation, but it did not stop me from claiming my prize. I had waited patiently all day in the confines of this derelict house and I deserved my reward! I could sense that Dimitri was a little distracted but after tugging at his gorgeous plump bottom lip he allowed me entry and kissed me back with the same voracity. His lips were both firm and unyielding but at the same time they were soft and sweet and I wanted to devour him in that kiss. As I pulled back to look at Dimitri properly, he opened his eyes and gave me a very seductive smile.

"Miss me much?", Hmm _my man was getting quiet cocky!_  
"You have no idea". I hadn't realised how much I missed him and I was desperate for his touch.

Dimitri then took control of the situation and kissed me while switching position and crushing me between himself and the wall. His kisses moved down to my neck, and then up to the soft spot behind her ear that sent a ripple through my entire body before settling deep within my core and I let out an involuntary moan. It was unbelievable the way Dimitri could make me succumb to his every desire by just a simple kiss here and pelvic thrust there. My body could not seem to get enough of him and I was being driven mad with my need for him. I could tell because of the way he growled every time I gave out a strangled cry that my pleasure was turning him on and from the look in his eyes, I could see how he thoroughly enjoyed the power he had over me, and this in turn drove me wild.

"Oh Roza you taste so good"  
"Dimitri, please your teasing me and I can't handle it! I haven't seen you all day!" He pulled away to look at me and gave me the most alluring smile. I gave Dimitri a little pout and he couldn't resist.

"Tell me what you want Milaya?", He kissed me down along her collar bone and nipped at the place just above her breast. His firm hands were ravaging my body moving up and down feeling me over my breasts, down my stomach and then knotting themselves up in my long brown wavy hair that I knew he loved so much.

"I want you, and I want all of you!".

My breathing started to turn into pants and moans as he brought me to the ground. He zipped down my jacket shrugging it off and then pulled up my tank top so as to get better access to my breasts. I could barley think straight with the way Dimitri carefully started sucking and nipping at my left breast while he fondled with my right nipple twisting and pulling with his fingers making sure that I was left in that special place between pleasure and pain.

"Dimitri please", I couldn't handle any more foreplay I wanted him inside me.  
"As you wish". I could hear the smirk playing on his lips.

In the next moment we stripped each other of all our clothing and Dimitri hovered himself just above me settling himself in between my legs and then with out warning he thrust himself inside me. The urgency was tangible and we meet each others thrust for thrust with such deep penetration that it did not take us long to come crashing down. I lets out a loud scream which vaguely sounded like Dimitri s' name and then we both reach our climax at the same time. It was the first time I did not need to use my compulsion to sway Dimitri to have sex with me and this brought a smile to my lips and I knew that my plan to allure Dimitri in to turning was starting to work and that his will power was ever so slowly bending. However, this high slowly subsided as I started to succumb to my desire for blood and with Dimitri still on top of me and his neck right at my beck and call, I could not seem to control myself. I started sending sweet kisses up and down his neck and Dimitri seemed to respond by bringing his neck even closer to my mouth. I could not focus properly as my Strigoi senses were starting to take over and I started to suck along one particular vein that was pulsating rapidly. It seemed, by the way Dimitri heart rate was racing that he was getting turned on by this particular ministration and he released a groan which only encouraged me further. This sent me over the edge and before I knew what was happening I bite into Dimitri s' neck.

"AHHHH... ohhhhhhh...". Dimitris' cry was a wake up call and I instantly pulled away and was able to look directly into Dimitris' eyes. Even though I wanted to turn him eventually, I did not want him to be able to rule me or my senses and it seemed as though his blood had that specific power over me and I cursed myself for my weakness.

"I'm so sorry Comrade I haven't fed in a while". _Yes that's right I hadn't feed since last night so It was only natural for me to need to drink. It had nothing to do with Dimitri or his blood, even though... god he does taste so fucking amazing._

"Roza...". By the way he called me Roza I could not help but look up at him. His eyes were glazed over just from the little influx of venom that has delved into his blood.

"Dimitri I would never hurt you". I professed to him earnestly.

At the end of the day I did not want to hurt Dimitri and although I knew that being awakened would be painful it would be worth it at the end. Still now was not the time because I wanted him to accept the transformation without any bitterness towards me. That was vital! I did not want to risk all the effort I had accomplished so far and hoped that Dimitri would not pull away from me. However, what he said next took me by surprise.

"I trust you Roza, drink!" . I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I knew that he did not want me to turn him, just to drink from him. Dimitri was willing to give up his blood and strength in order to satisfy my thrust. But I was not naive to think that Dimitri had altruistic intentions, by the way his heart beat was rapidly increasing with every inch my fangs leaned closer to his neck. He wanted the bite just as much as I did and I smiled in victory. I would play my part for a little while longer but I knew that the time was drawing near and Dimitri would be begging me to turn him. This was all just too easy, so I asked him one last time.

"Comrade are you sure, I haven't done this before I don't know if I can stop myself?". I couldn't care less whether I drunk him dry or not but I wanted him to know the risk.  
"I trust that you will stop! Now drink from me!" I couldn't believe what he was saying and a tiny part of me, felt a little guilty.

He was putting his trust in me not to go all the way and drain him. I think it was the little bit of humanity that I had lingering in my system that stopped me in my tracks and I made a promise not to turn him in that moment but to wait like I had originally planned. Still offering himself to me I did not hesitate and I sank my teeth into his neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

RPOV

I drank from Dimitri greedily and was overcome with such an intense overflow of euphoria, his blood is almost as amazing as sex and the feel of his warm sweet essence flowing down my throat ignited my entire body with such an overwhelming, climactic feeling. My whole body flared up with such an exquisite flame I felt stronger and more alive than I had ever felt before. This amazing elixir of life was also made me feel as though I could fly though the clouds and be free of all the cares this world had to offer. I wanted to take Dimitri with me so that we could be with each other free from all the worry and fear. I felt invincible and it was all due to this amazing potion of life.

While my mind and body was in a state of complete and utter bliss I was consumed with all thoughts of power and freedom that I almost forgot about Dimitri. His whimpers of pleasure brought me back to the hear and now and I could sense Dimitris' heart starting to slow down and with all my might I pulled away with great reluctance.

The way Dimitri groaned in protest made it especially difficult but I knew that if I drank any longer I would either have killed or turned him but I was still adamant to make him beg.

"Ro...za...". Dimitri slurred my name as he was enjoying his high.  
"Don't worry my love I am here". It was a sight to see Dimitri so happy and so content and with the way his blood pulsing through my veins I could guess his high was matching my own.  
"I feel amazing".

D POV

With my eyes closed I relaxed my head back onto Rozas' lap while she stroked her fingers though my hair and we just sat in silence on the floor wrapped up in our own little world. I couldn't keep the boyish smile off my face. I was so elated with the feeling of love I could not believe that I didn't offer myself to her before. I had a taste of what it felt like a few days ago but was too scared of my reaction, I thought it was blasphemous to feel that away. Now that I had offered myself to Roza and I got a real taste of the sweet venom I could not believe that I was afraid of it! I knew my Roza would not harm me and it made me love her even more. The amount of love I was feeling mixed with the power of Rozas venom had such an affect on me that I started whispering promises and declarations of love to Roza that I might not have done otherwise.

"Roza, I love you with all my heart". It felt so good to bare my soul to her.

"I know Comrade I love you too".  
"I felt a connection to you from the first day I met you, do you remember that night?".  
"How can I forget, I called you my Russian Jailer".  
"Oh Rose I know we didn't meet on the best of terms but I am so grateful that I was sent to retrieve you".  
"Yes me too".  
"I am so thankful to the stars that you came into my life".  
"Oh comrade, I feel the same".  
"I want to be with you forever Milaya!".  
"You know comrade there is a way that we can be together forever".  
"How do you mean?".  
"Well I know what has happened to us is awful but maybe we were meant to be together like this".  
"I don't understand what you are saying?".  
"Would you ever consider becoming like me?".  
"What a Strigoi?".

It was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown in my face. Rose was asking me if I wanted to be turned. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe she was getting this idea because she had drank my blood. Human blood. God I should never have offered myself, she was doing so well. What the hell was I thinking and now I had to work from scratch to try and keep her from turning me and keep all the thoughts of human blood at bay.

"Strigoi is such an awful term. I want us both to be awakened, together forever". I could hear the sound of her voice and it seemed she was very serious about the idea but I knew I had to put a stop to it quickly.  
"No Rose you know how I feel about this!". I needed her to start on animal blood again and refrain from offering her my blood. It was a stupid mistake and no matter how good the high was I couldn't risk exposing her to human blood again. I was a damn fool, caught up in the moment, but I would learn from my mistake and not do it again.

"What other way is there? Comrade I want to be with you really be with you and it will never work like this". I had to tell Roza of my plan, I needed her to see that there was another way even if it was a little far fetched, it was our best bet.

"I think there is a way to help you Roza, I don't have all the information yet but I think there might be a way to turn you back!". I looked at Rose straight in the eye hopeful that this information might give her hope.  
"Comrade this is unheard of, you know you are describing a fairytale"  
"But will you try it if it is true?". I could see defiance in Rose's eyes, it seemed that she was not too keen on the idea, I only hoped that with a little persuasion on my part I could help her see reason. I believed that my Roza was still in there and that I could cure her but I needed her to accept the plan and not rebel.

"Dimitri it is impossible to turn a Strigoi back to their original state otherwise it would have been done ages ago"  
"Apparently it takes a lot of effort! Please Roza will you try just for me?". I noticed that Rose hesitated for a split second but then her face turned into a warm and sincere smile, which I could not trust.  
"Sure my love what ever you want but please don't get you hopes up". I was so happy that she was willing to try and that layed all my worries to rest for the moment.

"Thank you Roza".

-M scene-

I admired Rose so much in that moment and I kissed her fiercely and with the venom still running strong though my veins I felt the electricity sparking up between us again and I wanted her, needed her again. So he picks her up by her thighs and took her over to the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. Rose understanding my need returned the urgency in our heated kiss and with both of us still in our naked glory I sat down and placed Rose on top of me. She slid down on my manhood ever so slowly teasing me holding on to my shoulders for support. I grabbed Rose by her firm buttocks to help guide her movements. Rose used the rungs of the chair to help lift herself up and bring herself down taking it slow to begin with, this drove me wild and I couldn't help but grab hold of her even more tightly. My firm hold of her sent shock waves through Rose as a signal from me and she picked up the pace just a fraction while digging her nails into my shoulders.

"Oh Roza you are so wet" I slide within Rose and I relished in all her juices.

"Dimitri this feels so good". Rose moaned, and I knew that the feeling of me penetrating deep within her was becoming too much to bear as I felt her tighten around my shaft.

The sensation was so overwhelming especially in the state I was in and we continued along this sensual path for what felt like an eternity and even then time seamed lost to us. Eventually Rose picked up the pace and was riding my cock like a wild cowgirl and the thought drove me off the edge. We both climaxed together and got lost in the sensation of such an intense release from our amazing high.

Rose buried her face in my neck, which put me on high alert but she did not try and bite me again which gave me relief and slowly we started to regain our senses. I kissed Rose on the top of her head before lifting her up and carried her to the bedroom upstairs.

We both settled in the bed beside each other relaxing in our relaxed state, I turned to the side and spooned Rose wrapping her up in my arms before drifting off to sleep.

\- End of M scene-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

R POV

I waited patiently to hear the sound of Dimitri's steadying heart beat to make sure he was fast asleep so that I could quickly slip away into the night. I managed to subtly pull myself away from under his grasp and puts my clothes back on. As it was still night I was able to go out for a stroll in hope of coming across an interesting adventure and as if the odds were in my favour I noticed an interesting scene being played before me.

As I ventured down an old dark alley way next to a little bar not too far from the house I came across two men ganging up on an other man. From the gist of what I overheard it seamed as though the man was being harassed, owed some big shot money and it was pay day.

"Look please I can have the money to you within the next fortnight"  
"Hmmmm did you hear that Alex we can have the money within 2 weeks!" It seems this man was toying with his victim.  
"Wow 2 weeks! Well Luke I'm afraid your already 1 week overdue and the boss doesn't like late payments it makes him look weak and soft, you understand?"  
"But Jared I have nothing left! I have given you everything, I have given Tyrone everything, my wife has left me I have nothing!"  
"Well that's just too bad it seems now we have to make an example out of you Luke!"  
"Please Alex, Jared just let me go!, I promise I won't say anything I'll just leave and you'll never hear from me again! I have $500 left to my name, it's yours! Just let me go!"  
"Wow that's a mighty tempting offer!" Alex looked like the type of person who would shoot you in the back. "How about you give us the money now!"  
"And you'll let me go?" Luke was desperate and could not see the malice in his predators eyes.

"Sure you can just leave us the money and run along" Jared was now smiling at the thought of getting a bit off the side and cashing in behind his bosses back.

"You swear?"  
"Cross our hearts"and they followed through with the motion.

"O..okay, here you go".

Luke was so naive and if I was willing I could've jumped in and saved the day but I wanted to see this scene through it was like something from a movie. Luke handed Alex and Jared the money and then turned his back on them to walk away. Big mistake!

Alex pulled out his gun and shot Luke in the back without hesitation and then both men starting laughing at how stupid Luke had been to trust them.

As much as I engoyed the play I felt it was time for me to join in and have a bit of fun.

"You know boys it is not nice to shoot a man in the back! I would say it is such a cowardly act nothing to be celebrated! ". I walked up to them in a slow seductive manner.

"Well, well, well look what we have hear Jared, a gorgeous little _pussy_ -cat parading about out on the streets. You know Missy it is not good for a lady such as yourself to be wondering around out on the streets alone, it's not _safe_ ".

Alex had no idea that the reason the streets were not safe was not because of the likes of him but intact from monsters such as myself and that thought brought a shit eating grin to my face.

"You know what your right I hope I can count on you two handsome fellas such as your selves to look out for me" She coaxed, batting her eyelashes at them and for the full effect even pouted my lips.

Jared did not seem like a very patient man and defiantly was not one for sharing. He moved out towards me and grabbed me by my waist pulling me right up flush against him. I could tell that this was turning him on by the way his package was bulging out of his pants. He wanted me all to himself.

"Listen Alex beat it ok I'm taking this one to the car, you go call Tyrone to sort out a ride for you"  
"Na that's bullshit I saw her first and what's to say she isn't in the mood to share?"  
"Because I'm not in the mood to share so go fuck off"  
"That's bull crap I am not going anywhere!". Alex tried to pull me away from Jared squabbling like a couple of teenage brats and it is starting to get boring.

"Boys boys boys who says I am going with either of you.?".

I gave them a menacing smile and before Jared even knew what was happening I snapped his neck. It is a quick death and something that he didn't deserve but what made it interesting was that Alex now realised the seriousness of what was going down and started screaming. He didn't even try to fight me and seemed like he was just a big coward like I mentioned before. I just continued smiling at Alex as I ravaged Jared's neck and fed off of him. Even though Jared was dead his blood was still warm so it would suffice but I knew it would be nothing compared to Alex whom I wanted to chase after. Then after the shock wore off and he realised he was doomed he gave me one last frightened look and as I tore myself from Jareds neck I looked him square in the eye and all I said was one word. "Run!"

Boy did he run and it gave me such an exhilarating thrill to chase that evil sun of a bitch! When I caught up with him I pounced and bit down on his neck. The taste of his blood was nothing compared to Dimitri's but the thrill of the chase was just as amazing. As I listened to his heart beat decrease and watched the life leave his eyes I felt truly amazing and so so powerful but to top it off I felt _ALIVE_. I knew that this was my new calling and I would wait out in search for these type of people. I would hunt them down, a goddess judging these villains for their crimes and in turn would I be ridding the world of such filth. If Dimitri was to ever find out he would see reason and understand that my intentions were pure and good, as they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions! _I guess I'm damned if do and I'm damned if I don't._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

DPOV

I woke up disoriented from my nap feeling the remnants of the high and realised that Rose was not in the house. My Dhampir senses had me on high alert but I tried my best to not over think things. Rose could just have been out for a stroll and in need of a feed, I was sure she would stay true to her word and just feed from animals.

After 10 minutes I decided to head out and look for her but as I opened the front door she appeared and strolled in the house with a sly smile on her face like a cat who got her cream.

"Roza where have you been? Have you been out all night?" I couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something terrible.

"Relax comrade I just went to feed on a deer in the area and needed to stretch my legs. I didn't want to disturb you, you look so peaceful when you sleep". She walked over to me giving me her best man eating smile. However, I noticed a change in her, she seemed a little more sly, a little less compassionate in the way she spoke. It sent me on edge. Something definitely had changed.

"Roza you should wake me when your out in case anything becomes an interference and you falter. I mean in case there was a human nearby and you slip up and feed off the human".I tried to be careful with my words because I did not want to offend her or criticise her will power. Rose however, was not impressed and was angry in my lack of confidence in her.

"Are you seriously implying that I would feed off a human! Do you think so little of me!" She was so angry yelling at me and her voice was just getting louder and louder. "Haven't I proven to you time and time again that I am stronger than that!". I couldn't believe how menacing her voice was sounding, this is not my Roza. Why couldn't she see that I was just concerned for her soul and wanted to take care of her.

"Roza I am just worried about you!"  
"Well don't! I am fine on my own I don't need you to take care of me!" She grabbed the lamp that was set next to the TV and smashed it again the wall. She was furious and was glaring at me with her fangs out, a look of pure rage in her eyes. I flinched and for the first time I really took note of the red rings around her pupils and it scared me. The venom in her voice is so thick I knew that I needed to find a way to settle her down without things escalating more than they already had.

"Roza please I don't mean to insinuate anything I am just concerned for you! I know you don't need me but I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you!". I tried to show Rose that I was genuinely concerned and with my voice laced with worry I could see she was making an effort to control the rage boiling inside of her. She closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to concentrate on her breathing. When she looked at me again she seemed a little like her old self.

"I'm sorry Comrade I don't know what came over me. I just felt as though you were losing faith in my abilities to control my feeds. I need you to believe in me because I am doing this for us. I know how important it is not to feed on humans so I will be strong for us!". I was glad that she had managed to rein in her temper but I didn't fully believe her. I pushed all the uncertainties aside and made a conscious decision to let the matter go for moment so as not to fire her up again. All in all I was just truly relieved she is back and safe.

" Of course Milaya I understand. I love you very much"  
"I love you too Comrade".

-M Scene-

She swayed her hips as she strolls over to me and we both went down stairs to settle next to each other down in the basement where we had moved the bed so as to make it more comfortable when we wanted to get intimate.

As we curled up next to each other Rose started drawing patterns on my chest while I gently massaged her stomach. Rose tugged at my shirt as a signal for me to take it off and I obliged throwing it onto the ground. She then leaned in and started placing soft kissed on my chest leaving my body tingling as she made her way down to my stomach. When she couldn't reach any further she pushed me down on the bed while straddling me. Slowly she started taking off her top and her bra, performing a little strip show for yours truly all I could do is watch in awe at this goddess before me.

"See something you like?"  
"Everything!"

With my response she gave me a wicked grin before crushing her lips to mine and then slowly making her way down my body before leaning down and tugging at my jeans. She looked up at me and whispered.

"Let me see my demi Russian god!". I couldn't believe what she had just asked me and she giggled at my reaction. I wondered what she saw on my face because she was biting back a laugh.

"Roza...". I was speechless.

"Shhhh, Comrade just let me take control". Before I could say anything else she unbuckled my jeans, ripped down my boxers and started sweetly kissing the top of my cock. Soon her mouth was devouring me and my head feel back into the pillow feeling her tongue work its magic up and down my shaft.

"Fuck, Roza that feels so good" I groaned and that only enticed her further as she sucked hard and began sucking faster reaching up to the tip and back down as far as her mouth would allow her. What she couldn't reach she had her hands working deftly to attend to my need.

"Shit Roza, I'm about to cum... Stop!" I didn't want her to make me cum, I wanted to spill my juices inside of her, feel her tighten around me as she released her delicious essence around me. But she did not stop , instead she was sucking harder and faster.

"Ahhhhhh, ROZA..." I practically growled at her, and then in the next moment she pulled away and I quickly drew her up towards me, grabbed her by the waist and flipped us over so I was on top of her before slamming my self into her. I wasn't going to give in before she exploded around me so I tried with all my might to hit that perfect sweet spot that I knew drove her mad plunging into her again and again until she screamed out my name and burst her juices all over my _demi god!_

After the next thrust I let go and uttered words from my native language. That had been one the most intense orgasms I had ever had and I was spent. I stalled just laying on top of Rose for a while afterward only moving because I knew my weight had to be crushing her. Rose moaned lightly when I eventually shifted my weight and pulled out of her only to fall heavily on the bed beside her.

"That was incredible Roza"  
"Hmm, I must say I have to agree with you there Comrade, how are you feeling?"

"Soooo good but I am completely exhausted". I closed my eyes in complete serenity and had my arms out behind my head. I felt Rose shift on the bed to move on top of me and placed herself in a straddling position with her hands holding down my arms.

"Really? Are you not ready for round two?". She asked in a teasing voice.

"Hmm maybe just for you?" But before anything could eventuate and just as I opened my eyes I saw Rose with her fangs out just as she launched for my neck. Once again the bite was incredible and all prior thoughts of me being angry with Rose for biting me were lost. I was so high on the venom and I loved it.

"You are so amazing Roza"

"Are you referring to the bite or to me?" she teased.

"You know I am talking about you Roza, although your bite is all consuming!" I looked up at my love staring at her in awe while running my callused hands back and forth along her thighs. Rose started to rock back and forth along my shaft with her ever so ready slick and wet core.

"So Comrade, what do you say about us being on the same page so to speak!"  
"What do you mean Rrrrr...oza?. I was being distracted by her rocking and was not able to concentrate on what she is actually saying. At the same moment my cock was getting hard again and I wanted nothing more than to drive myself within her. She slowly leaned herself on to me, her breasts tantalising my bare chest and whispers in my ear.

"How about I awaken you my love so that we can be together, really together and nothing can stop us!". In my high induced state I really could not think of a decent thought to argue with her, all I could think about was the way her body was driving me completely crazy.

"I don't know Roza I am pretty sure I am loving the way everything is right now!" And just to prove my point, I brought my hands down to her thighs and laced my fingers in-between her folds. She let out a moan as I slipped in two fingers and took her with a greedy desire to make her fall off the edge and forget her manipulative ways. See the thing was that although Rose was able to tempt and seduce me with her bites I also knew her body inside out and knew exactly how to tempt and seduce her right back. We were always a match for each other even when we were both different species and all her efforts in trying to convince me to be turned were lost... for the moment.

-End of M Scene-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Oksana and Mark's POV

Mark and Oksana arrived in Las Vegas late in the afternoon. They picked up their luggage and without further delay hired a car to drive to the outskirts which the GPS approximated would take them an hour to reach their destination. They had an old address to go by and truly hoped Robert had not moved since. When they reached the address the house looked run-down and in desperate need of TLC. Weeds had overrun the front lawn and the fence was in desperate need of a paint job. As they walked down the concrete step path that was broken and cracked they noticed hundreds and hundreds of envelopes on the front porch.

"Do you think he has moved? This is the right address the envelopes are all addressed to Robert Duru!" Oksana could sense the presence of spirit but it was very weak.  
"I am not sure, there is only one way to find out!"  
"You're right! Here goes nothing". Oksana knocked on the red front door that looked like it was about to fall of its hinges. Nearly 5 minutes went by when they decided to give up and turn around but in the next moment the door creaked open.

"Yes hello who is it?". A man appeared through a little crack in the opening of the door to the house that was locked via a door chain. The man appeared frail with a blank look plastered on his face.  
"Robert, Robert is that you?" Oksana knew it was Robert not only from the clear image she evoked from memory but also from the golden aura surrounding him. Yes there were other colors mixing in with his aura especially the unmistakable swirl of black threatening to engulf the gold, but it was definitely Robert.

"No I'm sorry there is no Robert here!" _wait what! Could Robert not tell it was them? Could he not sense my aura or was he just too afraid to open up to his past_.

"Robert it is us Oksana and Mark". There was a slight pause but after a few moments the door shut in their faces. "Robert it is us, don't you remember us?" Their pleas were desperate for Robert was their only hope to uncover the mystery behind changing a Strigoi back. There was nothing but silence.

"Mark what are we going to do" I think spirit has really affected his mind!" Oksana was fearful that Robert might not help them.

"We have to try and convince...". The door opened again, this time properly and Robert looked like he was a completely changed person. Where there once was a blank face, it was now replaced with a smile. Not a full blown smile but a smile all the same.

"Oksana and Mark, what has brought you here?". In a split second his appearance changed to one of a frightened little child. "Wait what are you doing here? How did you find me? Who sent you?" The array of different personalties that Robert was occupying was overwhelming to say the least.

"Robert you gave us this address many years ago we actually thought you might have moved we kind of just went on a whim in hoping you still lived here.". Mark was trying to put on a brave and friendly face but he was so worried for Oksana. Was this the future that awaited his love. They were on a quest to try and restore a Strigoi and god only knew how much Spirit that would evoke.

Robert sensing the internal struggle in Mark again changed his attitude.

"Mark what is it you are afraid to tell me, what is wrong?"  
"I think it is better if we go inside and talk don't you agree?" Robert was still a little hesitant before letting them both inside his house.

"Here Robert I have a gift for you" Oksana held out a plain silver ring in her hand for Robert to take.

"What, what is it, are you trying to trick me, your aura is presenting a hint of deviousness"  
"No Robert I promise it is a charm please take it and you will instantly feel its effects" Robert took the ring and the change is instantaneous.

"My dear friends it has been too long"  
"Robert, yes it has been too long may we please come inside and talk to you?"  
"Yes yes yes you're right of course, please my friends come and sit down in the lounge." They walked down a small hallway to the lounge where the paint was peeling from the walls. The lounge room chairs where moulded and food wrappers were lying around everywhere. Flies seemed to have taken up residence as well.

"Robert this is an interesting place you have here" Mark had to refrain from dry reaching as the smell was beginning to become unbearable.

"Please let's skip the pleasantries Mark what is it that you both want?" Robert could sense both auras were full of a mixture of anxiety, curiosity and doubt but also hope, this was indeed and interesting mix.

"Alright Robert we have a friend that has been turned Strigoi and if our memory serves us correctly you said that once upon a time you managed to turn a Strigoi back to their natural form. We need to know Robert if the story you told us is true?"

"Yes it is true I freed a woman for what feels like a life time ago" Robert's posture relaxed and his eyes glazed over as if he was thinking back to his past.

"Robert please, we must ask how did you do it?"  
"Simple man, I staked her!"  
"But this is impossible if you stake a Strigoi they die"  
"Not if you stake them with a stake charmed with Spirit as well as the other four elements."  
"So we must infuse a stake with Spirit and then just simply stake the Strigoi in the heart. That seems simple enough". Oksana couldn't believe her ears, she already had mastered the art of infusing charms with spirit, this would be a piece of cake.

"Unfortunately there is a catch! Only the Spirit – blessed have the gift of freeing the soul therefore only you or someone like us could return a Strigoi to their former self.". Oksana was taking in all the information silently and slowly sifting through all the possible outcomes.

"No, I won't let you do it! Oksana this is madness! I know what you are thinking and I can not let you do this! Do you know how hard it is to stake a Strigoi it takes a fully qualified Guardian decades to master the technique." Mark was outraged by the new information handed to them and new exactly what would result from their actions. He would not allow Oksana to put her self in this dangerous situation.

"If you please Mark this is something that Oksana must do and on her own, she holds the power!" Robert seemed to be slipping into his crazed conversations with himself looking out into space and fidgeting with his hands out in front of him while repeating the mantra _only the spirit-blessed have the power..._

"Mark I think this is our cue to leave" Oksana grabbed Mark by the arm and they both left the house along with its deranged occupant.

"Oksana please I beg you, you can't do this!"  
"I can and I will and I hope that you will support me, or else you can turn around and go back to Russia!" Oksana used such force and finality in her words that it stopped Mark short and all he could do was give her a nod confirming that he will stay by her side.

"Good now I shall call Dimitri so that we can meet up with him and get this over and done with".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Dimitri POV

It was midday when I awoke and I knew that I would be expecting a call soon from Oksana and Mark. I got dressed and made to look for Rose but was distracted by my phone ringing so I quickly rushed out through the front door to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dimka, it is Oksana"

"Oksana how are you? Have you got any good news for me?"  
"Yes we do! We found Robert and he has given us the information we need to help restore Rose!". I couldn't believe my luck it was actually possible to restore Rose. My heart was so light with hope that I could not keep the smile off my face.

"That is great news! Tell me how is this possible?"

"We need to infuse a stake with Spirit and only a spirit user can stake the Strigoi!"  
"Wait a minute are you telling me a Moroi can only stake the Strigoi! Oksana no matter how I wish to restore Rose it is impossible to ask this of you! Not only that it is improbable that you can even do so on you own accord, it takes a fully trained Guardian to be able to stake a Strigoi through the heart. Mark must have explained this to you already". What ever happiness I was feeling deteriorated in that moment.

"Listen to me my boy, Mark and I have discussed this and we have come up with a plan. Both you and Mark shall hold Rose down as I stake her. Together we can do this!". Once again I had the prospect of hope. Let this little piece of bad news overrun my mind and I wasn't thinking straight. Of course with two trained Guardians holding Rose down Oksana would be more than able to stake Rose even if it took her a few attempts. We could do this. Plus we also had more people coming to help us, I could not forget Lissa and Christian were on their way.

"You are right of course and also there will be another Spirit user joining us as well as a fire user which might be able to distract Rose if anything goes wrong". Odds definitely seemed to be in our favour.

"Great! We shall be in Spokane with in the next day and soon you will have your Roza back!"

"Thank you so much to the both of you! I can not tell you how much this means to me!"  
"I already know my son! Farewell and I will call you when we are in the neighbourhood."

"Brilliant see you tomorrow!"

I had made my way around the block by the time I had finished up with my call and decided to return to the house to find Rose was furious and demanded to know where I had gone and what I had been up to! She was being very irrational I knew I had to calm her down quickly.

"Dimitri what games are you playing where have you been?"  
"Rose please there is no need to get upset I am just trying to help you like I told you before". Rose was showing signs of aggression and jealousy, and didn't seem to believe me.

"That's bullshit you want to leave me don't you, what am I not good enough for you any more. Who do you think you are dealing with. I am your one and true love and you... are... mine! The rage inside of Rose had exploded into an active volcano and was out of control. She was completely irrational and I couldn't seem to understand how she had become so volatile.

"Please Roza believe me!" I was in a panic I could see that there was no taming her but I tried desperately for her to see reason.

"How can I believe you when you don't even want to be awakened just like me! Dimitri I WANT US TO BE THE SAME!" This was the turning point. It appeared Rose was tired of playing games she felt it was time to awaken me and be done with it. I could not see a way out of this and became desperate in my pleas.

"Roza you don't know what you are saying this is wrong and I can fix you! Roza please stop this can't you see you're killing me?"

"No I don't understand! We can finally be together no rules, no one judging us, only our love. It has been embedded in your pathetic, weak mind that we must only protect the Moroi and that they come first! That is bullshit! We are just slaves looked down upon for even considering to love our own kind because we are to serve them and procreate with them, for them. We are considered selfish if we love each other? Can't you see how wrong that is? Dimitri I see it clearly now all the lies that have been fed to us from birth. I love you, and this time no one will be able to stop us!" All the anger she was holding inside was released and it truly scared me. All these things she was saying I knew deep down were true but I couldn't let her warp my mind. Yes we were treated as slaves and looked down upon but it was an honour to serve and protect the Moroi. They were the good guys and that was our job, no matter the price we pay!

"No! Not like this I want the old Rose back, my Roza please let me get help! Let me restore you?"

"What so that I can turn back into that old weak form of my former self? No thank you! Now that I have been awakened I know what true power is and I am not that scared little girl any more! There is no more fear, no more darkness! Isn't that what you wanted Dimitri for the darkness to stop consuming me? Here I am strong and better than I will ever be and I am right in front of you! I love you with all my heart, what the Moroi have taught us about Strigoi is wrong, I still feel and my love for you has not faltered! Can't you see it, can't you see me. Look past the physical appearance and see the real me your Roza..."

And I did, I looked into Rose's eyes and at first I couldn't get past the red rings around her eyes but as soon as she stepped towards me backing me up against the wall of the living room, I looked deeper. With a hint of hesitation Rose carefully took my hand and places it to her heart! My eyes widen with shock and disbelief as I felt for the first time her steady heartbeat.

"Your heart? How have I not heard it before "

"It beats for you my love as it has from the first day I met you!" Rose can sense my heart beating faster, as she gave me a knowing look. At that moment I had finally come to the realisation that I still truly loved her with all my heart.

"Roza? How can this be?". My voice was wavering and I felt myself surrendering myself to her.

"It's me Comrade, see me!"

Ever so slowly, Rose cups my face with both hands. I flinched at the cold temperature of Rozas hands but when I stared into her eyes I could not deny the truth, this was my love, my life, my Roza. Even though she was lost now I would do anything to bring her back. All I had to do was try and distract her for a little while longer, just until the others arrived. We were so close to restoring her so I would just have to bide my time somehow. It seemed the best mode of distraction would have to be a physical one and I was not complaining.

I leaned into Rose and pressed my lips against hers. Even though at first her lips were cold, hard and unyielding the kiss progressed and I could feel the warmth of love that passed through that kiss. She ran her tongue against my bottom lip waiting for an invitation and I gladly accepted or more accurately I succumbed to her with a deep moan escaping me. She smiled and the kiss deepened and became more intense, more desperate.

In our fight for domination my tongue scraped along Roses' fangs and I once again got a taste of the sweet venom but there was something different about the high this time, something a little bit more special in a way. Maybe because of the fact I have tasted her venom a few times now it seemed that each time was batter that the last. Something about that short burst of divine liquid compelled me to need more.

"Roza please" I begged with such longing in my voice it was barley recognisable.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

R POV

God I was so furious with Dimitri, I couldn't believe he just left me without even letting me know he had gone. _What was he thinking!_ I was too angry and in my rage I told him exactly how I was feeling and I was so close to turning him there and then. How dare he think he could just leave me, that was never going to happen. Luckily for Dimitri, he was able to calm me down but I was definitely done with all the theatrics, I was going to turn him now whether he liked it or not he was mine and would be forever!

"Hmm, you taste so good", I savoured that little taste of ecstasy of his blood when his tongue scraped against my fangs, enjoying Dimitris' smile as his eyes glazed over from the effect of my venom.

-M Scene-

It gave me such a wonderful feeling to be able to affect him so and I was certain he could sense the allure and raw desire flowing through me. We launched at each other with such intense desire that we struggled to stay upright. I jumped up on Dimitri wrapping my legs around his waist. Dimitri grabbed her thighs hoisting me into position and once there he brought one hand up to the back of my neck holding me there in place as he devoured me. His mouth once again trying to dominate this game of primal seduction. The other hand was located around my lower back and had me locked into place right up against him with no room to move. I placed my hands around Dimitri neck holding him close and revelled in this force for supremacy giving into Dimitri and I wanted nothing more than to give in and to have my body pressed firmly to his. I could hear his heart beating, his blood pulsing. I could smell not only his aftershave but his true scent and it was intoxicating. After what seemed like hours Dimitri threw me onto the bed his eyes wide with absolute primal desire, I smiled wickedly as I scurried backwards away from him, my intention was to make Dimitri chase me. Dimitri impatient and still intoxicated by the powerful venom chased after me and pulled me back to him ripping my tank top off in the process. I growled at his animal impulse and retaliated by pushing off his duster and ripping off his shirt all the while kissing each other with such passion. Pushing me down back onto the bed Dimitri grabed hold of my breasts stroking my nipples over the cotton material hiding his prized assets from him. I moaned in pleasure and ended the kiss by dropping my head back and thrusting my body up towards Dimitri. The noises coming from his mouth told me how much he loved making my body react this way it turned him on, and his body was ready to take me. His erection that was pressing against my thigh was so hard he seemed determined to bury himself deep within me. There was nothing I wanted more. _For now!_

Dimitri couldn't wait any more and ripped my bra which he had bought for me the other day when getting some supplies. It was a sexy red lace number but it didn't last long.

"Roza, I need to be inside you!"

"Dimitri!" I moved my hands down his chest towards his stomach and to his belt. Unbuckling it with such speed. Dimitri ripped off his jeans and then his boxer shorts.

"Dimitri, please!"

"oh Roza"

While Dimitri has stripped off his clothes I removed my pants and panties. We stopped for one moment to assess each other. Our breathing came out in pants and in that moment we acknowledged our love and desire for each other and Dimitri leaped on top of me and a primal growl escaping him. He kisses my mouth feverishly and then started to kiss down my neck , and down to my breasts. Every single fibre in my being was set alight with every desperate kiss that was placed on my body, it was matched with the desire to have Dimitri deep with in me along with the taste of his blood. I was struggling to get my mind to focus solely on the pleasure Dimitri was giving me but his blood was starting to become a priority that I could not shake. It was only a matter of time before it all becomes too much.

"Dimitri please!" I didn't really know what I was begging for in that moment, whether it was for him to bury himself inside me or if it was for me to take another bite.

"Roza, tell me what you want?" I wanted him in every way.

"Dimitri, Please, you know what I want". My mind was reeling with the prospect of what was yet to come.

"Roza, tell me want you need"  
"You, Dimitri I need you!". _All of you!_

With my urgent request Dimitri dived back up to meet my lips and with one swift motion he thrust himself into me. I screamed his name and Dimitri growled out mine.

"Milaya, god you feel so good"

"Dimitri, I need you!" 

He continued to thrust into me over and over and over again. The intensity was so great and I was enthralled with the intense feeling of having Dimitri deep within me. Every time he filled me up and reached to the back of my sex, my body built to such a pure form of pleasure , that no high could compare. Both of our breathing and pulse rate quickened. I could feel Dimitris' muscles start to tense as I moved my hands across his chest and down his stomach.

"Oh Milaya you feel amazing,I need... I need to go deeper!"

"Oh Dimitri I want you so badly please go deeper"

Dimitri growled and dropped down over my body and we were completely connected, flush up against one another. With the distance closed he moved in me and my head fell back as I felt all of Dimitri filling me up completely. The feeling was so intense that my eyes roll to the back of my head enjoying the pure elation and I could not put together any coherent words.

"Di... mi... tri, ohhhhhh!"

"Roza!"

As Dimitri picked up the pace my walls started to contract and I felt his heart beat increasing. Sensing that we were both close to the edge I opened my eyes and found Dimitri watching me in awe, there were a thousand messages that passed through us and Dimitri could see the longing in my eyes as I looked from his lips to his neck and then back into his eyes. I could not hide the longing in my eyes but I could also see the longing in his as he focused on my fangs. That was my cue.

I bite into Dimitris' neck. The rush was so intense that it sent me over the edge. The taste if Dimitris' blood is so euphoric and it is even better than the last time. The power in his blood was so addictive it was so hard to stop. The warm liquid along with my climax was the ultimate high. In the next moment Dimitri filled me up with his cum and the feeling was beyond measure. He slumped over me giving me better access to his neck as I started to drain the blood from his body.

-End M Scene-

"Milaya I fee...l a...mazzzz...ing". He words started to become slurred the more I drank.

"Ro...z...a wh...attttt a...rrre youuuuu do... inggggg?" I listened for his heart rate to slow down giving me the signal to stop. I continued to drink ignoring his weak attempts at pushing me away.

"Mi...lllla...yyyya..." His heart rate slowed down all together and then just as I was turned I cut into my own wrist and gave Dimitri my own blood. I moved him off me and lay him flat on the ground beside me for the process to start.

"Drink my love and now we can truly be together" I leaned over his body, caressing his face to try and sooth the pain that was yet to come. A moment later Dimitri started to jerk pre-empting the beginning of his transformation. After it was complete he slowly raised to his feet taking in his environment. I watched as he arose looking like a god in all his naked glory and I marvelled in his beauty.

"Dimitri?" His head snapped to my direction and his eyes looked pure evil. He did not say anything, he just stared at me and before I could rise up to meet him, Dimitri grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Comrade it is me, your Roza!" I was starting to panic, desperation clear in my eyes as I tried to make him realise it was me. In that moment I truly believed that I had rushed his transformation and the he was not going to be very forgiving. I did not think I would survive his natural Strigoi instincts to kill me. It seemed like Dimitri was indeed my undoing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Third POV

It is 16.00 pm as Mark and Oksana, Lissa, Christian and Adrian all meet up at the town Dimitri and Rose were hiding out in and gathered around a few streets away to discuss the plan of using the new stakes to restore Rose. The sun was relatively still high to allow for such a dangerous mission. They had infused three stakes just in case, one being Marks and the others had been _borrowed_ by the group from court. Oksana managed to show Lissa how to infuse the other two stakes with spirit. Adrian just observed as he hadn't been able to master the ability of infusing charms yet. As they slowly made their way to the house Oksana tried to call Dimitri but she was not able to reach him.

"Hmmm this is strange, he usually picks up on the first call!" Oksana feared something had gone wrong.

"Maybe Dimtri is sleeping or the battery has died?" Christian suggested.

"No I feel there is something not right" Lissa could also sense a disturbance, with fear prickling down through her body, Adrian also sense that something was a miss.

"She is right, the game has changed" Adrian was desperately trying to seek out another aura – Dimitri's aura or even just a trace of something he might have as they were now at the front door of the house. They knock on the door as Oksana tries to call again, following the plan that Dimitri had initiated they were to enter through the front door while Rose was down stairs in the basement tied up and secure for them to stake her. However what they did not expect was for the door to swing open as they knocked. Dimitri was still not picking up the call.

"Hello Dimitri?" Mark whispered. He was the first to step through the door as he was the only Guardian amongst the group and felt it was his job to account for all the Moroi in his charge. Even in this instance, the ratio of 1- 4 was not allowed but with having Dimitri by his side and only 1 said Strigoi to fend off it seemed that he would suffice.

"Come down to the basement Rose is here" They were all startled when they heard Dimitri whisper. Yet something was off and didn't feel right, especially since it sounded as though Dimitri was whispering from right behind the door. In the next moment Dimitri quickly slammed the door shut and locked it and before they could even realise what had happened, but it was too late both Dimitri and Rose had been turned and they were expected.

 _Ok here goes plan B..._

Oksana screamed, "Christian now!" but before she could elicit any more comrades, Dimitri threw her across the room causing her to bash up against the wall and slide down to the ground falling out of conciousness. Mark grabbed his stake firm in his hand and tried to stake Dimitri through the back, at that point he didn't care about turning them back. To him all bets were off. Lissa noticed his change in demeanour and screamed for him to stop. This alerted Dimitri which gave him the momentum to turn just in time throw Mark through the basement door and down the stairs. Lissa who was half paralysed with shock at seeing her best friend and Guardian both turned into Strigoi struggled to make her body move. All the while Christian was able to form a circle of fire around Rose which caused her to scream in pain.

"Christian I am going to rip your fucking head off! AHHHHHHH". Rose was fuming with rage.

"Promises, promises Rosie" Rose couldn't handle the fire and was truly scared, she screamed out Dimitris name and he came running to the rescue grabbing Christian by the throat and slowly chocking the life out of him causing the inferno to stop.

"That was not a very nice trick, trying to kill my girlfriend! I think I might just bite you and then make you watch as I drain the life out of your girlfriend before ending YOU?"

Rose now free from the circle of fire, rushed over to kill Adrian.

"Well hello there sweetheart, it has been along time since I have heard any of your playful banter!, What's the matter, nothing to say now?"

"Rose please it's me Adrian, please I am your friend!"  
"My friend? but if I remember correctly you wanted to be more than friends did you not?" Rose enjoyed playing with her meal.

"Rose please, I love you!" Adrian begged her to remember him but she could not care less.

"Ha love me?, Do you hear that Moya Loubov, apparently this creature loves me how do you feel about that?" Rose shouted out to her Russian king. This stopped Dimitri in his tracks as he was now more than ever, very protective of his queen. He ripped Adrian from Roses grasp and looked him square in the eye while piercing his flesh with his sharp nails.

"You never had her Adrian and you never will, you pathetic insect, she is and always will be... MINE!"

With his strong compulsion Dimitri commanded Adrian.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME AND FOLLOW MY EVERY MOVE, YOU WILL NOT LOOK AWAY!".

Dimitri broke away from Adrian and with a cocky grin turned to his love and grabbed her by the back of the neck with his free hand before attacking her with a fierce and furious kiss. The moan she elicits brought a devilish grin to his face. But all the while Dimitri and Rose were mentally tutoring Adrian...

Oksana was able to shake herself out of the fog surrounding her mind and with the power of Spirit managed to throw Rose across the room with her mind. This infuriated Dimitri and he turned his anger toward Oksana but just before he could reached her Adrian broke out of his compulsion and tried the same trick. He threw Dimitri across the room with an incredible amount of force.

After Dimitri got up off the floor he loomed toward Christian again who is trying to shake Lissa out of her paralysed state and aimed to break his neck but seeing him race up towards Christine, Lissa woke up from her trance and screamed for him to move. Dimitri managed to grab hold of Christians arm and pulled it out of his socket so that he could not do way more damage, Mark had already by this stage raced up the stairs and was trying to pry Dimitri off Christian.

While all this was happening Oksana tried to invade Dimitri's mind and got him to stop attacking Christian, it worked and Dimitri was trapped in his own mind believing that he was now surrounded by flames. This in turn helped Christian to start up a wall of flame around Rose but with immense difficulty due to his injury. Rose was trying to get up from the floor from Adrians' mental throw but became fully aware of the flames that started to engulf her again however this time Dimitri could not help her. Adrian was by Oksana's side ready to help her with Dimitri if he managed override her mental power with his own Strigoi mind. Meanwhile Lissa walked up to Rose and after 3 attempts managed to stab her in the heart with the Stake. At the very same time Oksana staked Dimitri in the heart as well and a flash of blinding light overwhelmed them all. Both Dimitri and Rose were restored and Lissa was comforting Rose while Oksana was whispering sweet Russian words in Dimitri's ear. The change had effected the two very differently as Dimitri was only turned for a short period and was not affected as much or so he believed but he was able to walk away from Oksana and console the one person who needed him the most.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Third POV

Rose tried to turn away from him and yearned to huddle further into Lissa's arms feeling ashamed and unworthy of Dimitri but he refused to let her go and pulled her onto his lap.

"Please Dimitri leave me be, I don't want you!" she cried not able to look him in the eye. Lissa was at a loss of what to do because she felt an immense need to protect Rose and shield her from everyone and everything. But as Lissa looked into Dimitri's eyes she knew deep down that it would be his love that would help her right at that moment.

"Roza, please it is me!"  
"Dimitri, go away!" Rose sounded weak and defeated.  
"No, I will not go away! I will never leave you, not ever! When will you understand this. Whether you are a Dhmapir, or a Strigoi I will always stay by your side because you are my Roza, my love, Moya Dusha!"

"You don't know what you are saying I know what I did Dimitri I killed humans!" Rose dared to look him square in the eye as she confessed the truth. Dimitri gasped but was quick to recover himself.

"I don't care it wasn't you! I love you with all my heart and I know the true you and who you really are. I have always loved you and I always will be here for you Milaya".

"But I lied to you Dimitri, I turned you, I fed from you! How can you even bare to look at me!"  
"Because I know that, that was not the real you! I forgive you and you must do the same! Forgive yourself and lets move past this please! We now have a second chance at life please let's not waste it!".

Rose could not deny the power of Spirit and how it truly managed to heal her evil soul and turn her back. Dimitri was right and they did now have a second chance and she knew deep down that she could not just throw it all away and wallow in self pity for the rest of her life. Dimitri held her gaze to prove to her that his words were true and sincere and that he did forgive her and would always be there for her. Rose looked at the people around her. Her best friend offered her nothing but kindness and compassion in her smile. Christian was now by her side with a mischievous grin to show Rose how grateful he was that she was back to her old self again.

"Gee Rosie, only you need a whole group of your very own X-Men to get you out of trouble!"

Rose gave him a slow smile, "Thanks to you Pyro"

Adrian was standing beside Oksana and Mark and had a mixture of happiness and true sadness in his eyes.

"Adrian I am so so..." Adrian cut her off.

"Little Dhampir please there is nothing to worry about I am just glad you are back to your normal delectable self".

Dimitri gave a low growl but was still so grateful that this man who loved his woman came along to help her. He knew that their love would never escalate to more than friendship but it pained him all the same.

Adrian could see Dimitri assessing him and he gave him a cheeky smirk. "Dimitri please you have nothing to worry about! All my flirting is just harmless. I see both your auras and I know that you are truly meant for each other and I won't, no can't get in the way of your bond. Speaking of auras little Dhampir have you noticed anything different at all?". Adrian suggested with a sly smirk on his face.

"No, what do you... Oh my Gosh Lissa...the bond , I can't sense you!"

"I was wondering when you would notice. I thought that maybe the bond might have just fizzled a bit but it is in your aura Rose there is no more darkness the dark shadows are gone."

"But Liss how will you deal with Darkness all on your own?"  
"Like Oksana and Adrian, I will learn to make charms and control Spirit it is time for me to take care of myself and not always rely on someone else to save me. That is sanity wise, on the other hand I still need my guardian by my side and my soul sister!"  
"Are you sure you still want me, after all I have done?"  
"There is no-one else I would trust my life with, Rose I meant it! It is only you!, Sorry Dimitri" she adds with a cheeky grin.

"That's ok I think I need to start looking for a new charge anyway"  
"Hmmm I might be in the market for a guardian!" Christian proposes.

"On second thoughts" Dimitri teased, and the whole room started laughing and the atmosphere relaxed as reality set in. Rose and Dimitri were back to their normal selves again and they had all discovered the most amazing revelation of all time. The true power of Spirit and friendship.

However, their joyful moment is short lived as they hear people surround the house. In the next moment the door is kicked down and Guardians file in one by one until there are at least a dozen surrounding the group with their stakes out and ready to fight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Third POV

"Shit I thought it would take longer of Aunt Tatiana to locate us". Adrian announced nervously.

"By order of the Queen, her majesty Tatiana of the Royal Court you are all hereby under the strict instruction to return to court." Announced one of the Guardians.

The group was then escorted to the cars parked out front of the house and they all made their way back to Pennsylvania. Adrian, Lissa and Christian rode in one car while, Rose Dimitri, Oksana and Mark were being driven in the other. The drive back to Court was in fact quite tense for the crew was not sure how much information people back at court were privy to.

Oksana could sense Rose and Dimitri's anxiety and made a comforting gesture in squeezing Rose's hand beckoning Rose to acknowledge her.

" _Rose do not fear, no one back at court can know what has transpired these last few days! I have delved into the minds of the Guardians and as far as they know the Queen was only after the safety of Adrian and Lissa. The fact that you were their was just a coincidence but finding you and Dimitri was one of the Queens top priorities. There is no sign that they believe that you were ever turned!"_ Oksana's words spoken to Rose telepathically brought with them relief and a sense of finality to the nightmare she had to live through.

It seemed that the story making it's was through Court was that Rose and Dimitri were held captive by the remaining Strigoi from the caves back at the Academy and that they managed to escape with their impressive Dhampir skills. To say that the entire court was thrilled upon their arrival was to say the least especially when both the Hathaway woman saw each other for the first time since the incident.

"Mom" Rose cried out running to Janine.

"Rose, is that really you?" Janine ran the last leg to meet up with her daughter.

"Yes Mom, it's really me" "Oh my darling girl!" then just as quickly, she reprimanded her child, "don't you ever do that to me again!"  
"I'm so so sorry, Mom" and just like that all was forgiven because Janine had her baby girl back in her arms and she knew now that she would never let her go again. They cried into each others shoulders for a long time, everyone giving the woman their privacy. Lissa and Adrian when marched off to the Queens headquarters, while Christian, Oksana and Mark were shown to guest housing where they could freshen up and recuperate. After what felt like hours Guardian Croft gently tapped Janine on her shoulder.

"Guardian Hathaway the Queen has asked for your presence along with your daughter as well as Guardian Belikov".

The woman let go of their embrace but remained close to each other walking side by side arms interlinked while Dimitri travelled behind them along with a man he was all to familiar with. A man that was as shady and ruthless as they come, and for that reason acquired the title Zmey.

"Nice to see you again boy" Abe greeted Dimitri with a mischievous smirk.

"Mr. Mazur always a pleasure". Dimitri was no fool he knew that he had to treat Zmey with the utmost respect for even though he was not Royal he might as well be with the power he held in his hands. All the while Dimitri was trying to think why on earth Zmey was here and looking longingly towards both the Hathaway woman.

When they all reached the Queens quarters Janine, Rose and Dimitri entered at her Majesties accord. Rose and Dimitri felt uneasy walking into her Majesties chambers but hoped that all they had to do was re-enact their miraculous escape from the Strigoi and then they could be on their way. As the three Guardians made their way across the room they all dropped to one knee as a sign of respect before the Queen acknowledged their presence.

"Please Rosemarie, rise forth. Ah it is so good to have you back". The Queen announced but with a distant tone. Rose however, was surprised by this and simply gave a simple nod while bowing once again before her lady royal.

"It is good to be back, your majesty".  
"Ah Guardian Belikov we are so grateful that you have returned safe and sound for your skills are unparalleled."  
"Thank you your Majesty" Dimitri bowed in gratitude.

"Now let's get down to what has happened over the past few days". The Queen spoke in a way that suggested she did not believe the report that had been given to her by the Guardians.

"Both Guardian Belikov and Rosemarie were taken hostage by the Strigoi that we were not able to fight off in the cave, but because of their abilities they managed to come together and kill their captives". It was Janine that spoke for Rose and Dimitri and this did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Yes that was the story I received from Guardian Croft but what I would like to know from Rose and Guardian Belikov is what really happened?" Dimitri and Rose looked at each other in the eye and a thousand messages seemed to go between them and with permission Dimitri decided to relay part of the story.

"Your Majesty if Rose and I might have a word with you in private?" The Queen accepted his offer and asked her Guards to escort Guardian Hathaway out of her chambers.

"Go on". The Queen was patiently waiting to hear the real story.  
" You must understand that I can not go into full details of what has transpired within the last few days but you must know this! With the power of Spirit we now have acquired knowledge on how to restore Strigoi back to their original state. We have seven eye witnesses including myself and Rosemarie, and we believe that with your approval, Your Majesty we will be able to start a team specifically catered to this important task. We would like to start up a team that will focus on finding Spirit users and training them to help and restore Strigoi to their former selves." Dimitri was hesitant but firm in his approach as he knew this was quite a lot to ask from the Queen, especially seeing as that she had not heard the entire story.

"To say that I am shocked is an understatement and I am rarely ever shocked. You must understand from my point of view this seems a mere fairytale and I can not waste my resources." Dimitri and Rose are truly disappointed but understood the Queens predicament.

"What if we could bring you back proof? What if we film a restoration, would you consider forming a team then?" Rose had a plan forming in her mind.

"I might be more inclined if you indeed had recorded proof, I could then present this to the council".

"Alright, may we ask this of you then. Could Guardian Belikov and I travel to Russia? Conversing with Oksana and Mark we understand that there is excessive amount of Strigoi activity in Russia, and we feel we might get the necessary data there to start up this unit."  
"I will take time to think over your proposition but first thing is first Rosemarie, you are to finish your training at the Academy and when you have become a qualified Guardian then we may review this topic and discuss it further. Understood!". With an air of finality Dimitri and Rose understood that this was the final word on the matter and they were then dismissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue 

Chapter 28

R POV

A few days later while things had settled and everyone was getting ready to pack for their flight back to the Academy there was another little surprise awaiting me. Dimitri had sneaked into my room just a few hours ago and we had caught up with each other in more ways than one. It was so nice to have him back in my arms and to feel the warmth of his skin against mine. To feel his breath on my neck as we cuddled and packed any last minute luggage for our return home.

"Things are going to have to go back to the way they were Milaya but it is only for a short while. You will graduate soon and then we can be together properly." Dimitri looked at me with such love and admiration in his eyes I could not even bare to be even the slightest but disappointed especially when I knew I could sneak into his apartment with my expertise in getting past the Guards.

"You promise?"  
"I promise and don't worry we will still have to keep up with your extra training. I know that will cheer you up!". Ooh more time with Dimitri and especially when he gets all hot and sweaty... just thinking of it was making my insides melt and panties becoming soaked with the very idea.

"Hmm, you are on I can't wait to kick you ass!"  
"Promises, promises!".

All of sudden someone knocked on the front door to my guest housing apartment. Luckily Dimitri and I were decent and had just finished packing. When I opened my door I discovered a very nervous Janine standing outside with a man wearing a very fancy suit a bright green scarf. He had luscious thick black hair, brown eyes that seemed to never miss a thing and lightly tanned skin for a Moroi. He wore a grey jacket and pants, with a black dress shirt, a purple tie and scarf. What also caught my eye was the gold hoop earring in one ear and a gold chain around his neck that would have made any other man look like a pimp, but it just seemed to work for him. Strangely enough as I seemed to eye him up and down, assessing him in a way a Guardian assesses any new stranger he felt oddly familiar and it didn't go unnoticed the way he was also assessing me as well as Dimitri. I coughed to distract him from his death glare towards my man.

"Hi Mom" The tension was so thick at the moment you could have cut it with a knife.

"Hi Rose may we come in?"  
"Sure". As Janine and the strange man entered my room she walked up to give me an awkward hug. At the same time we basked in the appreciation of true relief and reassurance in that hug. When she broke away she realised that Dimitri was in the room and looked confused.

"Um mm, Hello Guardian Belikov"

"Oh Mom, Dimi, I mean Guardian Belikov was just coming over to discuss the final detail for our flight back to the Academy."

"Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Mazur!"  
"Boy". I didn't like the way this man did not refer to Dimitri by his title it was disrespectful and I was going to give him the same treatment.

"Who are you old man?" Janine was shocked by my rudeness.

"Rosemarie!"

"That's ok Janine, the girl sure has a fiery temper!" Hmm _who the hell does this guy think he is?_  
"That's alright Rose I think it is best I leave now. I will see you out on the air strip tomorrow 07.00 hours."

"Sure thank you Guardian Belikov". I gave him a small wink and he returned the slightest of nods just for me to see.

"Darling I have decided that I am going to work for another charge, this Moroi to be exact. His name is Ibrahim Mazur. He is going to start working closer to court so I won't be far from you now and I am willing to try and be a better mother for you, if you'll take me." I was in fact completely and utterly shocked but I knew deep down that I did in-fact want my mother in my life. To be honest that was all I had ever truly desired and here Janine was giving me what I always yearned for. A mother to be there for me. _But was it to late too start over? No I don't think it could ever be too late._

This was one of the happiest days of my life but I feel there was still something she was keeping from me and I knew for a fact nothing in life is given to you without a catch.

"Mom I am so happy to hear this but you really didn't have to change jobs for me I know how loyal you are to Lord Szelsky."  
"Rose it is more than loyalty, this is something I have to do for all of us!". Janine was definitely nervous and was wringing her fingers together in a way that put me on edge.  
"All of us?". What did she mean?  
"Yes it is also in the best interest of Ibrahim" Ok now I started to get very suspicious of the character sitting next to my Mom. He hadn't said a word and seemed to be taking in every single one of my expressions, it was unnerving.

"Hmm, Mom who is this new charge of yours, is he your new lover?" My Mom's cheeks turn bright red and the man gave off a slight chuckle.

"Well she is very perceptive Janine I'll tell you that". What, they were one first name basis?!

"Shut up Abe" What now they have nicknames for each other?

"Hang on what the hell is going on here? Who are you old man?". This character was seriously getting on my nerves and the shit eating grin he was giving me was really starting to piss me off!

"Well Rose let's just say the term you just used isn't that far off" He gave me a very mischievous grin and in the next moment everything started to click into place. The eyes, the hair and the name, it sounded so familiar, Ibrahim... a Turkish name.

"No fucking way!"

"Hello Kiz!"

The End

That's it my sweethearts!

I hope you enjoyed the ride and I will try and get started on my new book called 'A Trick of the mind' which of course involves Romitri but with a twist.

Love to all who continually supported me through this fanfic, it means a lot and I can't thank you enough.

Till the next time xxxxx


End file.
